Who is he?
by JustSayian12
Summary: Kaiias wakes up to find himself in Attack on titan. What will happen since he knows all that will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**_This is the remainder of the story "Who is he?" if you want to see the first part, go here._  
><strong>

** s/10769866/1/Who-is-he**

_**I lost the original account so here's the rest of the Fanfic.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

**Mikasa is on the ground thinking.**

Mikasa: (thinks) Why…why can't I move…?

**A Titan appears and slowly walks towards Mikasa.**

Mikasa: (looks at the Titan and thinks) So this is how I end…

Titan: (reaches for her)

Mikasa: (looks up at the Titan, cuts his fingers off, and runs the other way)

Titan: (falls and tries to get up)

Mikasa: (thinks) Why haven't I given up? (remembers Eren)

_**Eren: (choking) The only way to live…is to fight!**_

Mikasa: (remembers all the good things about Eren and runs the other way but is blocked by another Titan)

**Both of the Titans close in on Mikasa.**

Mikasa: (looks up at the Fat Titan) That's why…because…I have to…in order to remember you Eren…cause if I die…you die inside of me…(gets her blade ready)

Titan: (smiles at Mikasa and reaches for her)

Mikasa: That's why I'll have to do whatever it takes to live! Whatever it takes! (gets ready to fight the Fat Titan but is sent to the air by the other Titan)

Rouge Titan: (punches The Fat Titan as hard as he can)

Mikasa: (looks at the Titan shockingly)

Rouge Titan: (screams loudly and runs towards the already dead Titan)

Mikasa: (covers her ears and looks as the Rouge Titan steps on the Titan's head repeatedly) What the…That's..a Titan…killing another Titan…has that ever happened..? How is that possible…?

Armin: (is still swinging around looking for Mikasa) Please be alive. (looks over and sees Mikasa on the ground) There! (swoops down and picks Mikasa up and puts her on the rooftop) Mikasa! Are you okay?

Mikasa: I'm fine. Thanks Armin.

Connie: (lands near them) You guys okay? Let's get out of here!

Kaiias: (lands next to them all)

**A 15-meter Titan shows up and walks towards the Rouge Titan.**

Connie: (looks and sees them both) Oh no! We should go now! I'd rather not fight two 15-meters!

Mikasa: (looks at the Rouge Titan) That Titan. That one is different.

Armin: (looks at the evaporating corpse of the Fat Titan)

Rouge Titan: (roars loudly at the other Titan)

Titan: (roars back)

Rouge Titan: (takes a fighting stance)

**Everyone looks shocked that the Rouge Titan knows a fighting stance.**

Titan: (roars at the Rouge Titan and charges at him)

Rouge Titan: (slaps the head off the other Titan)

**Everyone watches as the head of the Titan flies towards a building.**

Kaiias: (thinks) _Whoa…now that I see him…he's terrifying…_

Mikasa: He knows fighting stances?

Armin: I guess so. He seems to have a lot of stamina and strength. Way more than the other Titans.

Connie: Whatever. Let's just put it as an abnormal. The last thing we should be doing is try to figure it out. (starts walking away)

Armin: Wait Connie! Mikasa's gas is out!

Connie: (looks at Mikasa) Then how do you think we're gonna take back headquarters?

Armin: (drops to his knees, takes his canisters off, and puts what little gas he has and puts it in Mikasa's canisters) It'll be the same as nothing if I had it. You should take it. I'm worthless.

Mikasa: (looks at Armin, remembers what she said, and thinks) _Oh no…I said that I didn't care…I left without caring about my life or anyone else's…I'm sorry Eren…I forgot what you taught me…_

**Jean and the others are standing on the rooftops looking down at the Titans. **

_Jean: (looks down and thinks) Why did this have to happen today…? A few more_ _days and I would've been with the MP's…_

Soldier: (clicks his trigger repeatedly)

_Jean: (looks at the Soldier and thinks) He's out of gas!_

**A Titan runs at the Soldier and grabs him. A few more soldiers come to save him but are grabbed by other Titans.**

Jean: _(thinks) Why…(looks up) Wait…now's our chance! We run while they have their backs to us!_

**The Titan eats the first soldier and the other soldiers die too.**

Jean: (looks at headquarters) Come on!

Everyone looks at Jean.

Jean: (starts running) Run before they come after us!

**Every follows Jean and starts running.**

Jean_: (thinks as he's running) I can't believe this…If we run out of gas then we're all dead…_(yells) Run on the rooftops! Only use 3DM gear if you have to! (jumps over an opening to another roof)

**Armin is finished emptying his gas cans. He gives Mikasa his blades also.**

Armin: Okay. There you go. (looks at one blade) Let me have this one. When a Titan sees me, I'd rather die by myself than die by one of those…

Kaiias: (looks at Armin)

Mikasa: (grabs the blade out of Armin's hand and throws it)

Armin: Wh…why did you..?

Mikasa: (touches Armin's hand)

Armin: (looks at Mikasa)

Mikasa: I'm not leaving you behind Armin…

Connie: I'll carry Armin. Mikasa and Kaiias will kill the Titans. (starts running towards the edge with Armin's hand)

Armin: (starts thinking) _No…I've killed too many people already…(looks at the Rouge Titan yelling and comes up with a plan) _Wait! (pulls away from Connie)

**Everyone stops.**

Armin: I have a plan!

Connie: What is it?

Armin: Well, only Mikasa and Kaiias will be capable of doing this, but I think we could use that Titan. (gestures to the Rouge Titan)

Connie: You can't be serious! You can't actually be thinking about recruiting a Titan!

Kaiias: It does make sense. He doesn't seem to care about us. Plus. He's incredibly different. He's showing intelligence. Just like the Colossal.

Connie: (looks at Armin) And how do you think we'll recruit him?

Armin: (thinks and looks up) Maybe Kaiias and Mikasa could kill the Titans around him. That way he'll look for more. We'll lure him to Headquarters so we'll be able to take it back!

Mikasa: (looks at the Titan) Sounds like a good plan.

Rouge Titan: (waits for his hand to regenerate then walks to find more Titans)

**Armin gets on Connie's back and they all head out. **

Mikasa: (swings over a Titan's head and kills it)

Kaiias: (cuts off a Titans fingers and kills it before it can regenerate)

Rouge Titan: (roars, pushes a Titan into a building, hits it repeatedly, and looks towards headquarters)

**Jean and the others are getting closer to headquarters. The closer they all get, the** **more Titans come. **

Jean: (is grabbed by a Titan, cuts his finger off, and continues to go then lands on a building and keeps running)

Marco: (lands next to him) Jean!

Jean: (looks at Marco)

Marco: You really saved our butts back there man! I always knew you'd be a good leader!

Jean: (looks surprised)

Marco: (smiles) Seriously, we'd all probably be dead if it wasn't for you. That's a great trait of a great leader!

Jean: (looks ahead) Cut that thank you shit out! We're not done yet!

Soldier: (is swinging towards headquarters and is grabbed and killed by a Titan)

Jean: (looks back) Damnit! (swings up and goes through the windows of headquarters)

**A lot more people go through the windows.**

Jean: (looks at everyone and thinks) How many people did we crawl over…? (turns to see two people under a desk)

**The two people are looking at Jean. One has a huge blood spot on his face.**

Jean: You two…you're with the supply squad aren't you…?

**The two soldiers stay quiet.**

Jean: (grabs one person and punches him really hard in the face)

Marco: Jean! Stop! (holds Jean back)

Jean: Why? Why would you stay here!? Do you know how many people died because you didn't show up?

Soldier: (gets up and protects the other soldier) We're sorry! The Titans got into the supply room! We were overwhelmed!

Jean: So what? It's your job to deal with it and help us!

**A faint whooshing sound comes and Reiner looks out the window.**

Reiner: Look out!

**A Titan bursts his head through the headquarters wall and sees the humans.**

Soldier: Oh no…there's too many! THEY CAN SMELL US!

**Everyone starts running around in a panic.**

Jean: (looks at the Titans) This is how it ends…It was obvious…Titans…are the top of the food chain…(sees a huge hand punch the Titan punch the other titan in the face) What?

Rouge Titan: (jumps up and punches the two Titans in the face)

**Kaiias and Mikasa come through the window. Connie comes back with Armin on his back.**

Jean: (looks at Mikasa) Mikasa…? How in the…

Connie: Nice going Armin! (pats Armin on the back) You're the best strategist I know man! (looks at Jean) Look guys! We found an abnormal that likes to kill other Titans!

Jean: (looks at the Titan) What about us?

Rouge Titan: (roars loudly and looks at the humans)

**Everyone backs up.**

Armin: (stands up) That's the best part! He doesn't care about us!

Rouge Titan: (ignores them and goes towards other Titans)

Jean: You guys must be kidding me! Maybe he's killing all the Titans so he'll have all of us to himself!

Mikasa: We'll worry about that when he's done. We should go into the supply room and get more gas.

Rouge Titan: (punches another Titan, picks it up, and throws it to smaller Titans)

Mikasa: Whether we like it or not, he's our last hope…

Kaiias: Yeah. And plus. (looks out) He's not an abnormal. He knows fighting stances, other Titans see him as an enemy; it's obvious that this is an intelligent species. It knows what it's doing.

Jean: (sighs and looks down)

Mikasa: We should go to the supply room.

Marco: We can't. The supply room is overwhelmed with Titans.

Kaiias: Don't worry. We all know that someone already has a plan steaming. (gestures to Armin)

**Everyone looks at Armin.**

Armin: (looks around) Oh, well, maybe I could come up with something.

**The cadets all go into the elevator room when Jean and a few others come in. **

Jean: Looks like we have some guns! (looks at them) Also a lot of dust. (looks up) Are guns even effective on Titans?

Armin: Well, they're better than nothing. (looks down at his plan) Okay guys, we have 7 Titans in there that are around 4 meters tall. We don't know if any of them are abnormal. But we should hope that they aren't. The plan is that we need 7 brave people to kill them.

Connie: How will they do that…?

Armin: (looks at the guns) That's what the guns are for. The rest of the people will lure the Titans in. When they're all in range, we all shoot at their eyes. It should take one minute for their eyes to heal. In that minute, the seven people will kill them. But, it'll take one hit. They'll have to jump from the roof, without their gear. I think the top ten will be able to do it. Who wants to do it…?

Jean: I'm not doing it…

Marco: I don't think I'm capable…

Armin: (looks at everyone else) I guess you guys are doing it. Look, I'll be more than convinced to be talked out of it.

Marco: Hey, don't be so hard on yourself. For a last minute plan it seems really great.

Armin: (looks up and smiles) Okay. Remember. We only have one chance. Don't mess it up.

Everyone is getting ready when Kaiias is leaning on the wall. Armin walks up to him.

Armin: (looks at Kaiias) hey. You okay..?

Kaiias: (looks at Armin) Yeah. I'm just thinking.

Armin: (looks down and looks back up) Kaiias…?

Kaiias: What?

Armin: How did you know everything…? You knew the Colossal was coming in Shiganshina. Plus, you just…appeared that day. Out of nowhere…

Kaiias: (looks down) Trust me. It's a really long story…(looks at Armin) All that stuff was just a really big gut feeling. (starts walking away) Come on, we have a plan to hatch.

Armin: (looks as he walks away) Right. (runs to the gun box)


	2. Chapter 2

_**Here's the next chapter. **_

_**Enjoy!**_

**Armin and the others are being lowered into the supply room. People assigned to kill the titans are on the roof, waiting for the signal.**

Titan: (notices the humans being lowered and turns to them)

Marco: Okay. They see us. Don't loose your cool. Wait until they come in range…(shakes vigorously)

**Everyone else shakes as the Titans come closer and closer. **

Marco: Ready…set…FIRE! (shoots the Titan in the eyes)

**Everyone shoots the Titans in their eyes. Everyone on the roofs runs to a Titan and jumps off.**

Mikasa: (kills her Titan and lands safely)

Kaiias: (kills his Titan, lands safely, and looks to see if anyone else made theirs)

**Both Sasha and Connie miss their Titans and fall. The Titans look at them and starts slowly walking towards them.**

Sasha: (backs away as the Titan walks towards her) No…Please…I'm sorry…

Titan: (jumps for Sasha)

Sasha: (jumps out of the way) PLEASE NO!

Mikasa: (jumps on the Titan and kills it)

Kaiias: (runs to the other Titan and kills it)

Sasha: (runs up to Mikasa) Thank you so much!

Mikasa: (looks down at her) Calm down, and get up.

Connie: (walks up to Kaiias) Th…Thanks Kaiias…

Kaiias: (looks back at Connie) No problem.

**Everyone gets their gas cans filled up. Jean and Marco are filling up their gas and Jean says something to Marco.**

Jean: Hey. Marco…

Marco: (looks at him)

Jean: What you said about me being a leader. Don't talk about me like that again…

Marco: (smiles and looks down) Look, I wasn't calling you a leader because you're strong…I said it because you know what it's like to be scared and weak…(looks at Jean) Just look at how you reacted back there. You knew we couldn't help him and you were scared of your own safety. You know how to react in fear.

Jean: (looks at Marco surprised)

**After everyone refills their gas, everyone heads out. Armin sees Mikasa on the roof and goes up to her. Kaiias, Reiner, Jean, Annie, and Bertolt all follow him)**

Armin: Mikasa! Come on! We have to go.

Mikasa: (looks down) Look…

**Everyone looks down to see the Rouge Titan getting eaten by other Titans.**

Armin: (looks at them) Cannibalism? Why are they doing that?

Kaiias: Maybe they see him as another human.

Mikasa: Maybe I'm crazy, but I actually thought he would've helped. He already helped this much.

Reiner: He has. I say we should kill the Titans eating him, that way he'll still be some use to us.

Jean: (looks at everyone) Are you crazy? It's a Titan! Your talking about it like it's our friend!

Annie: (looks at jean) It's a good idea. Having an Abnormal that likes to kill it's own kind, knows fighting stances, and knows exactly where the weak spot is is completely powerful. Plus there's too much to learn from him.

Armin: (looks over to see the Titan that killed Thomas) Oh no…it's the one that killed Thomas!

Rouge Titan: (sees the Titan that killed Thomas, gets angry, breaks free of the Titans eating him, losing his arms in the process)

**The cadets look as the Rouge Titan runs towards the other Titan. The Rouge Titan bites through the neck of the Titan, slams that Titan's body on another Titan, and throws the Titan's body at another Titan. The Rouge Titan roars loudly before collapsing on the ground.**

Jean: (starts walking away) Hey, at least we don't have any Titans around. Let's get out of here.

Everyone is looking at the Titan's corpse.

Jean: (turns to see everyone looking at it) Come on! (walks up to see what they're looking at) It's just a-

**Everyone looks to see Eren coming out of the Titan's body.**

Mikasa: (looks at Eren surprisingly and jumps off)

Armin: (looks at Mikasa) Mikasa wait!

**Mikasa runs to Eren's body, not caring about where she is and what she's doing. She grabs Eren's body, holding it tightly against her. She looks at Eren's face to see that he was unconscious. She puts her head to his chest. When she feels Eren's heart beat she starts to cry. As she's crying, everyone looks.**

Armin: (looks surprised to see that it's Eren)

**When Mikasa gets back up to the roof. Everyone looks as she is still holding Eren's unconscious body. Armin walks up to see that Eren's arm and leg are healed.**

Armin: Wh…what…? (looks at his arm and leg)

Mikasa: (looks up with tears in her eyes)

Armin: They were…cut off…

Mikasa: (looks at Armin)

Armin: His arm and leg…they were gone…how…how did they come back…?

Jean: (looks out at all the steaming dead Titan bodies) So…

Annie, Kaiias, Reiner, and Bertolt look at Jean.

Jean: Eren…did all of this…?

_**Eren sees Armin yelling at him before seeing giant sets of teeth go down on his arm. Eren is in a Titan stomach when he wakes up. He screams really loudly.**_

_**Eren: (is beaten up and doesn't have an arm) We…(remembers Thomas dying and him running to try and kill the Titan) we were ready…(remembers his leg getting bitten off) we were all set…(remembers him saving Armin before getting eaten and losing his arms) I…(gets lower in the Titan's stomach and remembers his mom dying) I…will…(puts his severed arm in the air) Kill them all! You hear me? I'll kill them with my bare hands! My bare hands!**_

_**A giant arm bursts out of the Titan's mouth. The Titan falls to the ground. After he falls the Titan's back starts coming up. The Titan's back come out and out comes the Rouge Titan. **_

_**Eren: (in Titan form) It's over…(looks and sees the Titan that took his leg and walks towards it) you don't belong here…**_

_**Titan: (looks at Eren and jumps at him) **_

_**Eren: (punches through the Titan's head. Killing it instantly and breaking Eren's hand) You're all gonna die…(looks at his hand and sees it regenerating then looks at the dead Titan's body) Get up…(starts repeatedly stepping on the Titan) Get up! Let me kill you…over and over again! (stops and looks for more Titans) It's over…**_

Eren: (in his human form and looks really dazed) Your all gonna die…

Armin: (looks at Eren) E…Eren…?

Eren: (opens his eyes slowly then looks at the soldiers aiming their swords at them)

**A lot of soldiers are staring at Eren, Armin, Kaiias, and Mikasa. The commander is looking at Eren like he's looking at a monster. Eren looks really** **confused.**

Eren: (looks around) Wh…what the…

Kitts: Don't think about moving!

Mikasa: (looks back) Eren! You're okay!

Eren: (looks at Mikasa and Kaiias) Wh…what's going on…?

Kaiias: (looks back) You don't remember…?

Eren: (holds his head) No…(looks at the commander) Why does he have that stare…? It's like he's looking at a monster…

Kitts: Cadets Armin Arlert, Mikasa Ackerman, Kaiias Cardyle, and Eren Yeager! You four of you are involved in an act of high treason!

Kaiias: (looks back ahead)

Kitts: (looks dead at Eren) Eren Yeager! Answer this question! Are you a human, or a Titan?

Eren: (thinks) _What…? What do you mean…?_ (looks up and yells) I don't understand sir!

Kitts: (looks at Eren) Don't play with me! We saw you! We saw you come from that Titan!

Eren: (looks surprised and thinks) _Wh…what…? What are you talking about…? That was all a dream…wasn't it…? (looks at his arm and leg and sees his ) Wait…My arm…my leg…(looks up)_

Kitts: (yells louder) You better answer me!

Soldier: (looks at the commander) Sir! Let us take him out! We'll use far more less artillery if he's in human form!

Mikasa: You won't get anywhere near him…(steps up) I'm more than willing to test the limits of my skill. On every last one of you.

Kitts: (looks at Mikasa)

Soldier: (whispers to the Commander) Sir. There's something you should know.

Kitts: (turns to the soldier)

Soldier: The ones standing up, they were assigned to the elites fresh out of training. The girl was second and the man was first. The boy, he wouldn't fight unless he absolutely had to. The girl however, I'm not so sure.

Kitts: (turns to them)

Kaiias: (looks back) Eren. Do you remember anything?

Eren: (looks up) Y...yeah…but it's hazy…

Armin: (looks at Eren) What do you remember?

Eren: I remember just…feeling free…like…I completely let go of my humanity…

Kitts: (yells) What are you whispering? Speak up damn you! All this nonsense is keeping us defenseless against the Armored Titan!

Rico: Sir, it's obvious that that's their plan. If he is evil, it's obvious that him, the Armored, and the Colossal are all human Titans. He must be the decoy while the Armored gets ready.

Eren: (thinks) _I…I've always been a human…right…?_ (remembers him, Armin, and Mikasa playing as little kids then looks up) I'm human!

**A long silence goes throughout the entire place. **

Kitts: (slowly starts raising his hand) I'm sorry…

Kaiias, Mikasa, Armin, and Eren all look as he lowers his hand.

Kitts: When you think about it…we're all monsters…

Mikasa: (looks behind her) Kaiias, grab Eren and run towards the Wall!

**Kaiias grabs Eren and starts running as a cannon shoots at all of them. Eren sees his key and remembers his Dad giving him the power.**

_**Grisha: (has tears running down his eyes) Eren…listen to me…**_

_**Eren: (looks down at the key then looks at his dad) I don't understand…**_

_**Grisha: You don't have to Eren…you will soon enough…whenever you see the key…remember this thought…I must return to the cellar…the cellar contains the truth Eren! (fills the needle with a liquid and looks at Eren)**_

_**Eren: (backs away slowly) **_

_**Grisha: I'm sorry Eren…I wish there was more time to explain…when the time comes…you know that you have to reclaim Wall Maria…(walks towards Eren) I know what I'm doing Eren! When the abilities confuse you, let memories act as your guide! (**_**walks**_** towards Eren some more)**_

**Eren pushes off of Kaiias, grabs his arm, and runs towards Mikasa. He grabs Mikasa and stands near Armin. When he turns to see the cannon ball, he transforms into his Titan form. Blocking the cannon ball's hit, protecting his friends, and striking fear into everyone that heard the loud bang.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Jean and the others are inside Wall Rose waiting for more news on the Titans in Trost.**

Ymir: (yells) Jean! Where's Kaiias and Mikasa?

Jean: (turns to them) I…I haven't seen them around…

Daz: (is holding his head) I can't go back…not today…not any day…(tries to get his sword out but is stopped by Marco)

Marco: (holds Daz's hand and tries to stop himself) Daz! Get a hold of yourself!

**A loud boom comes from inside the Wall everyone gets scared. Reiner, Annie, Bertolt, and Jean all go to see what happened.**

A half Titan body is covered in steam. Everyone sees it and starts getting worried.

Kaiias: (looks around)

Armin: Wha…what the…how did we…?

Mikasa: (looks at Armin) This was made for us…that's all we need to know…

Kaiias: (looks ahead) They can't see us cause of the steam…but I say we have at least a good 5 minutes before they find out what the hell is going on. Not that we even know.

Armin: Yeah. Then we'd have at least 20 seconds…

Eren: (wakes up slowly inside of the Titan) Argh! (gasps and pushes himself out of the Titan and looks around) What the…(pulls his arm out, causing his Titan to disintegrate) Where are they? (runs down to Mikasa, Kaiias, and Armin) Guys! Are you okay?

Armin: (looks at Eren) Eren…?

Kaiias: (nods) Yeah. (looks at the people) We might want to hurry and come up with a plan. We don't have much time…

Eren: (starts breathing erratically) I..I have a plan…

Everyone looks at Eren.

Eren: I'm getting out of here…and going straight to the basement…that's why he gave me the power…so I can go back and find out what he wants me to find out…it maybe has the key to the Titans! I'll transform…to a 15 meter titan…but stronger…faster…(nose starts bleeding)

Mikasa: Eren! Your nose!

Eren: (wipes the blood away)

Mikasa: Eren. What's the Titan power doing to you…?

Eren: I don't know…but I have another plan…

Mikasa: You're crazy if you think we're just gonna leave you like this…

Armin: (starts looking down)

**While Eren and Mikasa are arguing, Armin thinks about how weak and unimportant he is. He realizes that this may be the last time he sees Eren, Kaiias, and Mikasa.**

Eren: Mikasa, if you didn't ignore me, I said I have 2 plans…(looks at Armin) Armin.

Armin: (looks up)

Kaiias: (looks at Armin) Good thinking Eren.

Eren: Armin. I trust you to make the right decision.

Armin: (looks surprised)

Eren: If you think you can convince them to use my powers for humanity, then I'm with you. All the way…

Armin: Wh…why do you trust me…?

Eren: You're the best strategist we know. You're the one who saved me and Mikasa back in Shiganshina.

Armin: (looks at Kaiias) 

Kaiias: Yeah. I told them about that. (smiles)

Armin: (looks at Mikasa)

Mikasa: (smiles at Armin)

Eren: (hears the cannons being reloaded) Armin, you might want to hurry up…

Armin: (stands up) Trust me…I will persuade him…(walks out to the people, unchains his gear, and puts his arms up)

**All the soldiers point their guns at Armin.**

Armin: (yells) Eren is not an enemy of humanity! He is a shining light is this dark and cruel place you call home!

**All soldiers look surprised.**

Armin: We are willing to share anything and everything we know about his powers!

Kitts: (looks surprised then yells again) Stop trying to persuade us! We all see that he is hostile and needs to be blasted back to hell!

Armin: You need no proof to show that he isn't! It doesn't matter what we see him as! (remembers when Titans were trying to kill him in Titan form) Reports say that hundreds of soldiers saw him! Those who were actually there saw him fighting other Titans! Not only was he fighting them, they were actually attempting to kill him! That means the Titans see him like any other human, LIKE THEIR PREY! No matter how you want to see it, THAT IS A FACT!

Soldier: Whoa…the kid has a point…

Soldier: Maybe he's right…

**Soldiers start to lower their guns a little.**

Kitts: (looks around) Prepare the cannons! Don't let yourself be persuaded by their lies!

**All soldiers point their guns at them again.**

Armin: (looks back at Eren, Mikasa, and Kaiias)

All of them are smiling back at Armin.

Armin: (realizes that he's about to die and salutes very tightly) I AM A SOLDIER OF HUMANITY! I HAVE DEDICADED LIFE AND LIMB TO THE GOOD OF HUMANITY! NOTHING IN THIS WHOLE CORRUPTED WORLD COULD MAKE ME MORE PROUD THAN I AM TODAY DYING FOR A NOBLE CAUSE! I BELIEVE HUMANITY HAS A CHACE AT TURNING THE TIDES IF WE USE HIS POWER!

**Everyone stays quiet. A few soldiers start thinking that Armin is right. The commander yells and puts his arm up. Before he can put it down, his arm is stopped by Pixis.**

Pixis: (stops his arm) I think that's enough…

**Everyone looks to see the commander stopping Kitts.**

Pixis: (looks at Armin) Look at this soldier's salute. You can tell he means business. I think we should give him a chance.

Armin: (falls to the ground and releases his breath)

Mikasa: (puts her swords away)

Kaiias: (has a more relaxed face)

Eren: (looks surprised)

**Eren, Kaiias, Mikasa, Armin, and Pixis are all on top of the Wall discussing Armin's plan.**

Pixis: (looks over Trost) So, Eren picks up the boulder, and puts it in the hole. Just like that…?

Armin: (looks down) Um, well. When you say it like that, that makes it sound incredibly easy. You forget that the Titans see Eren as their prey.

Pixis: (nods) Well, we don't have anything else to go on. (looks at Eren) Now, the thing we actually need your approval. You think you'll be able to do it?

Eren: (looks up at Pixis) Um…

Pixis: (looks at Eren with a serious face)

Eren: (looks over the Wall to the untouched territory) I…(turns back to Pixis) I will! I don't know if I can lift it, but I'll sure as hell try!

Pixis: (smiles and closes his eyes) Perfect.

Pixis and Eren walk over to the place where all of the cadets and soldiers are.

Pixis: (clears his throat and yells) ATTEEEEEEEEEEEEEENTTIIIIIOOOOOOONNNN!

**Everything goes quiet.**

Pixis: Now…pay close attention…as I will not repeat this…the plan to retake Trost is this…We will reseal the hole using this young lad. (gestures to Eren) This…is Eren Yeager.

**Everyone looks surprised.**

Eren: (salutes)

Pixis: Do not let appearances deceive you! This young boy has the ability to fabricate and control a Titan body! As crazy as it may sound.

Connie: (looks completely surprised and whispers to Ymir) Is he serious? If he isn't, then this is one hell of a prank!

Ymir: (whispers back) Will you just shut up and pay attention for once?

Pixis: The plan is, that Eren will transform, using his strength, he will carry the giant boulder, slap it right into the hole, and it's done! Now, it's way easier said than done.

Armin: (is talking to other Garrison soldiers) We don't need anyone to fight. (looks up) I'm sorry if this is rude.

Soldier: It's okay, go ahead.

Armin: (looks at his blueprint) No matter how smart the Titan is, they are usually attracted to large groups of people. We can guide them to an opposite corner of the town. (looks up) no one knows how many Titans can come through the gate while we're doing this so we'll need a strong team of elites to help Eren with the Titans around him. And since most of the Titans will be in one place, we can pick them off by cannon fire.

Soldier: (thinks and nods) Seems like a good plan.

**After Pixis states the plan, everyone goes to their places. Kaiias, Eren, Mikasa, and Armin are talking before everyone leaves.**

Mikasa: (looks at Eren) I'm coming with-

Eren: (looks at Mikasa angrily) No. You can't come. You're in the bait squad…

Ian: (walks up to them) Ackerman. Cardyle. You've been changed. You're now with the squad protecting Yeager.

Mikasa: (looks happy)

Kaiias: (nods and looks at Eren and Mikasa) Come on guys. Let's go. (looks at Armin) Good luck Armin. (starts running)

Eren, Mikasa, and Kaiias are all running with the elites.

Mitabi: (looks at Eren) No offense, but I really don't think this was a good idea.

Rico: No one does. A lot of people are gonna die for him and this whole thing is gonna fail. I just know it.

Eren: (gets more nervous)

Kaiias: (keeps running straight) May I remind you…

Everyone looks at Kaiias.

Kaiias: Eren's Titan form does what his mind tells it to…if the first thing that's on his mind is you doubting him…he's bound to go rouge…and kill all of us before we even knew what happened…

Eren: (looks at Kaiias surprised and thinks to himself) Whoa…how can he know that for sure…?

Ian: Cardyle's right. No use in jinxing him. (looks at the boulder) No Titans are nearby. Let's switch to ODM gear! (jumps off the Wall)

**Everyone else jumps off the Wall. Everyone swings. Kaiias swings near Eren.**

Kaiias: Eren! 

Eren: (looks at Kaiias)

Kaiias: (smiles) I know you can do it! (swings away)

Eren: (smiles back and swings until he sees the boulder and transforms)

Kaiias: (thinks to himself) Okay. Hopefully he won't attack Mikasa…

Mikasa: (lands on the building closest to Eren)

Eren: (roars loudly)

Kaiias: (looks at him) Come on…just pick it up, and walk…

Eren: (turns to Mikasa)

Kaiias: Shit…(tries to swing to Mikasa as fast as he can)

Mikasa: E…Eren…? (gasps)

Eren: (tries to kill Mikasa)

Kaiias: (grabs Mikasa and moves out of the way)

Eren: (punches the building)

Mikasa: (gets her cheek scraped)

Kaiias: Damn it! (hits his arm and hurts it badly)

Mikasa: (looks at Eren) Look out! (pushes Kaiias out of the way of Eren's hand)


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sorry it took so long. Hope you guys enjoy this one.**_

Eren: (looks at Mikasa and Kaiias)

Mikasa: (swings up to Eren's face) Eren! What are you doing! Snap the hell out of it!

Kaiias: (latches onto Eren's face) Mikasa! Move! (slingshots himself towards Eren's face)

Mikasa: (moves out of the way)

Kaiias: (stabs Eren in his eyes)

Eren: (yells loudly)

Kaiias: (jumps up, starts falling down and starts slicing his legs as he falls)

Eren: (falls to the ground)

Kaiias: (land next to Mikasa with blood on his face)

Mikasa: (looks at Kaiias) Th…that was fast…I barely even saw you move! Is your arm okay?

Kaiias: (touches his arm) Yeah. I can still fight with it. Barely. (looks at Eren) We need a plan before he can regenerate, now.

Rico: I knew it…it was hopeless. (shoots a red flare)

**Armin and the others are on the other side of town when they see red smoke.**

Marco: What the…red smoke…? Already…?

Armin: (looks at the smoke) What happened…? (looks down and unlatches the gas from him)

Marco: (looks at Armin) Armin, why are you putting your ODM gear on?

Armin: (latches the strap on) I'm gonna go check. (runs away)

Ian: We got a 12 meter and a 10 meter! Who has what?

Mitabi: Come on Ian! Give the order! We have to get out of here!

Ian: No! We're not leaving Yeager defenseless!

Rico: Are you crazy? Look at him!

Ian: I see him! Which is why we need to protect him!

Mitabi: Just listen to yourself! He's a monster! Was it worth a shot? Yeah, whatever! That doesn't matter anymore!

Ian: The entire point is that he's the only chance we have! If we don't do this, then the Wall will be breached! If that happens, then either the Titans will either wipe out half the entire human race again or we'll end up having a War over food and water!

**Everyone stays quiet.**

Rico: (starts walking away)

Ian: Hey!

Rico: I think you're right…our team has the 12-meter titan on the right. (swings away)

Mitabi: (sighs) Well, let's go…(swings away)

Mikasa: Thank you captain.

Ian: Don't mention it. Both of you are allowed to do your own things. Don't die on me.

Kaiias: (salutes) Sir. Same goes for you.

Ian: (smiles and looks at Mikasa) Ackerman. Go save the man you love. (swings away)

Mikasa: (blushes and says quietly) It's…not like that…

Kaiias: (looks at her and smiles)

Mikasa: (looks at Kaiias and punches him) Shut up and go help them…be careful with that arm.

Kaiias: (laughs a little and swings away)

Mikasa: (looks at Eren) Eren…why haven't your wounds healed…? What's this Titan power doing to you…? (remembers his nose bleeding and his erratic breath) No…I'm just thinking too much…he'll be fine…(looks at him) He's a warrior…

Armin: (runs along the Wall until he sees Eren's body lumped over) Eren…?

Ian: (sees someone get killed by a Titan and is grabbed by one) Help!

Kaiias: (comes behind the Titan, spins around, and kills it)

Ian: (looks at Kaiias) Thank you Cardyle

Kaiias: (nods) My pleasure sir.

Ian: (swings away)

Kaiias: (sees Mikasa kill a Titan and runs over to her) Mikasa!

Mikasa: (looks at Kaiias) Kaiias! There's a lot!

Kaiias: (looks around) I know! Where are they all coming from all of a sudden?

Armin: Kaiias! Mikasa!

Kaiias: Armin?

Mikasa: Armin? What are you doing here?

Armin: (standing on Eren's back) What happened? Why is Eren like this?

Kaiias: Eren attacked us! I had to cut off the muscles supporting his legs! He's been like that ever since the red flare went up!

Mikasa: (looks around) And…Titans are everywhere! (hears someone dying) I don't know how long we can keep this up!

**While all this is happening, Eren is having a dream.**

**_Eren: (looks around) Where am I? Why can't I move…? (opens his eyes and sees Mikasa, his Mom, and his dad in his house in Shiganshina) Oh. That's it…just a normal day._**

**Jean, Connie, Annie, and Marco are leading Titans back to the large group when their Group leader dies.**

Connie: (is being chased by a Titan and trips)

Titan: (reaches for Connie but stops as a grapple cuts it's finger)

Jean: (yells) Connie! Go up the Wall! (runs away)

Titan: (gets up and walks after Jean)

Jean: (smiles, pulls the trigger, and looks at his gear) What…? Why is it not working…?

**Connie gets on the Wall and looks at Annie and Marco.**

Marco: Where's Jean?

Connie: He saved me! (looks over the Wall and sees Jean) Jean! (sees him running on the ground) Oh no! His gear isn't working!

**Annie and Marco are looking at Jean.**

Armin: (looks down at the nape of Eren)

Kaiias: (looks at Armin) Armin! Get away from him! If he ends up regenerating that'll mean bad business!

Armin: (draws his sword)

Mikasa: Armin! What are you doing?

Armin: I'll be fine! (remembers Eren coming out of the Titan last time) Eren last emerged from the weak spot! (puts his sword on top of the weak spot) He'll be fine…as long as I don't hit the center…Okay Eren…this won't kill you…but…it's gonna hurt…A LOT! (stabs Eren in his weak spot)

Eren: (yells out in pain)

Kaiias: (steps forward) Armin!

Armin: (holds on to the sword in Eren's nape) I'm fine! Go help them!

Kaiias: (looks at Mikasa) Come on. (looks at the Titans) You help team Mitabi. I'll help team Rico. (swings away)

Mikasa: (nods and swings away)

Mitabi: (looks around and gets grabbed by a Titan) Ahhh! HELP!

Mikasa: (latches on to the Titan and kills the Titan)

Mitabi: (gets out of the Titan) Thank you Ackerman.

Mikasa: (nods) I'll help team Mitabi.

Armin: (yells) Eren! Eren!

**_Eren: (in his dream) Armin…? (looks out the window)_**

Armin: Come on! Snap out of it Eren! I thought you swore to kill all of the Titans!

**_Eren: (looks at Armin) Armin…calm down…_**

Armin: (starts hitting Eren) Eren! Remember your Mom? Remember what they did to her…?

**_Eren: (laughs a little) Armin seriously…(looks at his Mom) She's right here…right…? (starts remembering the Fall of Shiganshina)_**

Armin: (starts calming down a little)

Jean: (runs in a building) Well done…save someone and get yourself killed…(looks out the window and sees the Titan, then looks over and sees a dead soldier with maneuver gear) Maybe I won't die today…

Armin: Remember when we were little? Me, you, and Mikasa all were there…reading about the outside…it was our dream…

**_Eren: (stands up and starts to realize)_**

Armin: I wondered why you didn't want to talk about it…but now I know…

Jean: (sees the Titan walk away) Okay, now! (runs towards the dead soldier and tries to pull hit ODM gear off) Come on! Work with me!

Titan: (sees Jean and walks back to him)

Connie: (gasps and jumps off to help Jean)

Marco and Annie follow him.

Soldier: (gets eaten by a Titan)

Soldier: Rico! What are we going to do? Were all that's left!

Rico: Retreat to the Boulder!

Kaiias: (looks at the breach) That's gonna be worse! We have 5 Titans within the 10-meters tall variety!

Ian: Let's go a little farther! (swings over to a nearby building)

Kaiias: Sir! I'll go check on Eren! (swings away)

Mikasa: I'll follow Kaiias Sir! (follows Kaiias)

Armin: You didn't want me to go into the Scouts…I know why…why go outside the Walls when you can go into the interior and live?

**_Eren: (turns to Armin) What type of question is that? You know why…because…THE REASON I'M HERE IS TO BE FREE! (everything behind Eren turns to fire)_**

Kaiias: (lands on a building nearest to Eren)

Mikasa: (lands next to him) Is Eren…?

Kaiias: He's back.

Eren: (starts regenerating his hands, legs, and his eyes)


	5. Chapter 5

Jean: (puts on the other person's ODM gear and starts swinging but falls) Ugh! Why is the trigger so damn stiff?

Marco: Jean! (swings in front of the Titan to distract it)

Titan: (looks at Marco)

Jean: Marco? What the?

Marco: Hurry! Go to the Wall! (jumps out of the way of a Titan's hand)

Jean: (swings up before falling down again) Damn it! (looks behind him to find another Titan staring at him)

Connie: (swings to the Titan and accidentally hits the Titans head) Ouch!

Titan: (looks at Connie and tries to grab him)

Connie: Jean! Hurry! (runs and swings away)

Jean: (swings while looking backwards and looks forward to see a Titan jumping to catch Jean in it's mouth)

Annie: (lands on the Titan's chin to push it down)

Jean: (swings up to the Wall)

**Annie, Connie, and Marco all follow him.**

Jean: You guys could've died!

Connie: Don't start that!

Marco: Yeah! You scared the hell out of us man!

Annie: (looks at the town and looks surprised) Son of a bitch.

**Jean, Marco, and Connie look at where Annie is looking at.**

Ian: (looks around) Come on! We have to retreat!

**Everyone starts hearing giant footsteps.**

Kaiias: Looks like he has it!

Armin: (nods) He's determined to see this out!

**Everyone swings together to see Eren holding the giant boulder and walking towards the Breach.**

Ian: (looks surprised and looks at everyone) Defend Eren! I don't want any Titans near him! (sees Mitabi's team running on the ground) Mitabi! What the hell do you think you're doing?

Mitabi: (runs towards the Titans) They lost all interest in us! They've all gone after Eren!

Soldier: Hey! We're not done with you yet!

Mitabi: I guess they're scared that we'd shove our swords up their smelly asses!

**Two Titans turn and go after Mitabi's team.**

Mitabi: We got two!

Armin: That's suicide! What happens is they are at a dead end?

Ian: Then they die…(looks down then looks back up) Everyone stay on the ground! (jumps off) Cardyle! You attack the Titans if they try to go after Eren!

Kaiias: (salutes) Yes Sir! (swings towards a Titan)

Eren: This boulder…I feel like I'm about to be crushed by it…(looks down and sees Armin and Mikasa) Armin…Mikasa…what are you doing…? Get on the rooftop! You'll be killed…!

Kaiias: (swings and kills a Titan) Mikasa! Look out! (swings down to Mikasa)

Mikasa: (almost gets grabbed by a Titan)

Kaiias: (kills the Titan that almost grabbed Mikasa)

Mikasa: (nods) Thanks Kaiias.

Kaiias: Thank me later. (looks around)

Soldier: AHHH! HELP! (gets eaten)

Mitabi: (turns to the soldier getting eaten) Damnit! (gets crushed by a boulder)

Ian: Mitabi!

Another soldier is about to be eaten by a Titan when Ian comes and saves him. The Titan fixes Ian in his mouth and kills Ian by biting his head off)

Kaiias: (sees Ian die) Damnit! (swings up and tries to kill a Titan)

Titan: (grabs Kaiias)

Kaiias: (cuts out of the hand, kills the Titan, but lands on his bad arm, breaking it) Argh!

Mikasa: (turns, instantly gets scared, and stops) KAIIAS!

Armin: (sees Kaiias fall) Kaiias! Are you all right?

Kaiias: (gets up and rubs his arm) I'm...I'm fine! Don't worry about me! (swings over to them and runs with them) But I'm definitely out for today. (looks ahead and sees another Titan) We got one more! Mikasa! All yours!

Mikasa: I'm on it!

Rico: (comes out of nowhere and latches on the Titan's head) Out of the way! (cuts through the Titan's eye)

Mikasa: (jumps over the Titan's hand and latches on to the nape) AHHHHHH! (cuts through the nape)

**Everything is quiet except for Eren's giant footsteps. **

Armin: (starts breathing heavily) GOOOOOO!

Eren: (roars loudly and puts the boulder in the breach)

Armin: (looks at the breach) Is…is it…

Kaiias: (smiles) It's over…(looks behind him) sort of…

Rico: (starts crying) We…we actually did it…all you're deaths were not in vain…(shoots a yellow flare)

Kaiias: (sees Eren's Titan body give out) Come on! Eren's Titan body is done for today also! (runs to Eren's body)

Mikasa: (sees Eren's body)

Armin: (runs up there to Eren and starts trying to pull him out)

Kaiias: (climbs up and nearly falls back) Armin…is he okay?

Armin: He's knocked out! And his skin is scorching! His skin is embedded within the Titan!

Rico: (lands near them) So we cut. We have two titans closing in on us!

Mikasa: Wait! We don't know what that'll do!

Rico: (cuts through the Titan skin and frees Eren)

Armin falls with Eren in his arms.

Kaiias: (looks and sees the Titans) Mikasa! Hurry!

**In a flash, both of the Titans die. Everyone looks as Levi from the Scouts is in front of them.**

Levi: (looks back) Pay attention. (looks at Eren's decaying Titan body) This is the part where you explain to me what in the hell I'm looking at…

**Three days later, everyone is washing up and trying to find out the names all of the dead bodies, Jean is walking with Kaiias when they see something horrifying.**

Jean: (looks around and sees a body) K…Kaiias….

Kaiias: (walks up to Jean and sees Marco's dead body)

Jean: Th…that isn't who I think it is…right…?

Kaiias: (sighs as he remembers this part)

Woman nurse: If you have a name. Please give it to me.

Jean: How did…we all wondered where…(shakes his head and starts walking) somebody could've seen it…they had to…

Woman nurse: Please. We don't have time for this.

Jean: (looks back at the woman)

Woman nurse: If we don't get rid of these bodies soon, we could have an epidemic, the second worse thing that could happen to a human…

Jean: We're sorry…he was a close friend of ours…(looks at Marco's corpse) He was a member of the 104th cadet corps…his name was Marco Bott…

Woman nurse: (writes down his name) Thank you cadet. (walks off)

Kaiias: (walks up to Jean and put his hand on his shoulder)

Jean: (looks at Kaiias with tears rolling down his eyes)

Kaiias: I know…let's go…

**Kaiias and Jean walk away with a bad pit in their stomach.**

**A few days later, Armin and Mikasa walk into Kaiias' room.**

Mikasa: (looks at Kaiias) Hey. Are you okay?

Kaiias: (nods) I'm fine. But I'm gonna have a giant scar on my arm.

Mikasa: You really scared me. I thought you died when you fell like that.

Armin: You scared me too…how did you hurt your arm so badly?

Kaiias: When Eren attacked Mikasa, I pushed her out of the way. The impact of Eren's fist made us both fly the other way. I smashed my arm on the roof really hard. I could still use it then.

Mikasa: (moves her hair so no one can see her cheek)

Kaiias: It also caused Mikasa to have a big scrape on her cheek. (looks at Mikasa)

Armin: (sighs) I wonder where Eren is now…I hope he's resting…

Kaiias: (thinks himself) Probably in a dungeon…

Eren: (wakes up in a dungeon and looks around)

Ervin and Levi are standing on the other side of the bars looking at Eren.

Ervin: So, Any questions?

Eren: Um…(looks around) Where am I…?

Ervin: I think it's kinda obvious. I'd call it a dungeon. Let's talk about home. Mainly Shiganshina. (holds Eren's key in his hand)

Eren: (gasps)

Ervin: Don't worry. You'll get it back. Now. There's supposed to be a big secret in there…right…?

Eren: Yes sir. Or at least that's what my dad said when he gave it to me.

Levi: It must really suck if you have you memories and your Dad M.I.A at the same time. Unless if that's all a lie.

Ervin: (turns to Levi) Enough. We already know he has no reason to lie. (turns back to Eren) And that's all we know. How about you shed some light by telling us your plans?

Eren: (looks up) My…what…? Why would you need to know that…?

Ervin: We have to go back to Shiganshina. In order to do that, we need to seal the breach there as you did in Trost. Of course that's why we need your special powers. It's also been noted that the colossal and the armored are more or less like you. That's why I ask you. What are your plans?

Eren: (thinks about what to say)

Levi: Oh come on. It's an easy question. What do you wanna do?

Eren: (looks up) I wanna become a member of the scouts…and kill every single titan that crosses in my path.

Levi: (looks interested) Well played. (walks up to Eren's cell and talks to Ervin) Let the military know what's going on. It's not like I actually trust him. This is actually a test to see if I can trust myself. Kill him if I have to…(looks at Eren) Good news Yeager. You're now a part of the Scouts…

**Mikasa and Armin walk into Kaiias' room.**

Mikasa: (sets Kaiias' food on the table then sits down)

Armin: Have you heard the court being held in a few hours?

Kaiias: (nods) You know that we're gonna have to be witnesses.

Armin: Wait. Why me?

Kaiias: Cause you were there. And if Armin doesn't have to go, Mikasa and I will definitely have to. Eren attacked us.

Mikasa: But, if we say that he did, he'll have to be sentenced to death.

Kaiias: (shakes his head) The Scouts want him. I know they do. They'll do anything to have him.

Mikasa: Kaiias.

Kaiias: (looks at Mikasa)

Mikasa: How do you know all of this…?

Kaiias: What do you mean?

Armin: I think I know what Mikasa's asking. Remember 5 years ago? You felt weird whenever something really bad was about to happen.

Mikasa: You also knew a lot more stuff, remember when we were running towards the boulder? You said all that stuff about Eren's transformation.

Kaiias: It was just…all guessed…I was right wasn't I?

Armin: You were. You're always right…

Kaiias: (looks away) It was just all a really big gut feeling…trust me…

**A soldier comes in.**

Soldier: Ackerman, Arlert, Cardyle. We need all of you. You're going to be witnesses in Yeager's court.


	6. Chapter 6

**Note: Some parts in this fanfic aren't in the anime. Just in case you get confused by the end of this. **

**Enjoy.**

Eren: (gets sent to a courtroom and is locked in chains in the middle of the courtroom)

Mikasa: Eren…(looks at Kaiias)

Kaiias: He'll be fine. Just answer every question right. There's no reason to lie. It'll just confuse people and probably make things worse.

Mikasa: But, if we tell them about his attack…

**The premier walks in. Everyone stands until he sits down.**

Premier: (looks at his paper) All right. (looks at Eren) Eren Yeager. You are here today because the people are terrified. And I will decide, whether you are a benefit, or a handicap.

Eren: (gets scared)

Premier: (looks at Nile) Nile? What would you like to do with Yeager?

Nile: We see that Eren Yeager has benefited us in trost, however, it is said that he cannot control his ability. This is why we say that Eren Yeager should be disposed of immediately.

Pastor Nick: This being has defied our great walls! It should be disposed of now!

Premier: That's enough. (looks at Eren) Eren. I have a question for you. If you used your powers for mankind, would you be able to control it?

Eren: Y…yes sir!

Premier: Hmmm…well, this report on Trost said that after transforming, you attacked Mikasa Ackerman and Kaiias Cardyle. Kaiias had to slice your legs and blind you to get you to stop. You went inactive for almost a full hour until somehow you snapped out of it. (looks up) Are Mikasa and Kaiias here?

Kaiias: (stands up) Yes sir.

Mikasa: (stands up with Kaiias)

Premier: Is this true?

Kaiias: (looks at Mikasa and looks back at the Premier) Y…yes sir…

Eren: (looks surprised) I…I did that…?

Armin: (sees Eren's face) He…he doesn't even remember it…it's like his mind was in a different place…

Premier: Is that how your arm is broken?

Kaiias: Eren hurt it badly but I went on. Eren was the main reason…I pushed Mikasa out of the way so she would be safe.

Premier: And this report says you were able to handicap Yeager, yes?

Kaiias: (nods)

Premier: (looks at Eren) I see.

Mikasa: (interrupts him) I take it that you didn't get the part of him saving our lives. Twice.

Premier: (looks at Mikasa)

Mikasa: He saved me twice. Once when I was in trost, and twice when Kaiias, Armin, Eren, and me were almost killed by a cannon ball.

Nile: She's only saying this cause she has history!

Premier: (looks at Nile)

Nile: (looks at his paper) It says here that at the age of 9, Mikasa and Eren killed three human traffickers trying to kidnap Mikasa. (looks up) Even though it was self-defense, one can only feel the violent nature of the act. Should we really trust someone who kills?

Merchant: (points at Mikasa) Maybe she's also a Titan! Kill her too!

Eren: (looks at the merchant) Don't you dare!

Everyone goes quiet.

Eren: I should stop…no…they need to know…(yells) Maybe I'm the monster, but she isn't! I'm the one you should kill! She's completely innocent!

Kaiias: (grabs Mikasa's arm)

Mikasa: (looks at Kaiias) Wh…what are you doing…?

Kaiias: (looks at Armin) Armin, grab her other arm…

Armin: (looks confused) Why?

Kaiias: (sees Levi standing up) Gut feeling.

Armin: (looks scared a bit and grabs Mikasa's other arm)

Nile: Why would we trust you?

Eren: It's the truth! You'd know that if you weren't all spineless cowards!

**Everyone looks shocked.**

Nile: How dare you! She must be one if you'll protect her!

Eren: JUST SHUP UP!

**The entire courtroom goes silent.**

Eren: (looks up) You know nothing…you've never seen one…(looks at them) But you're so scared to witness one, that you'll let fear get in the way…

Nile: What do you mean…?

Eren: Why do you care so much…? You've never even seen a Titan! And now someone wants to actually give you hope and you just want to crush it? If you're too scared, then let me do it! I'll fight for you! So just shut up! And put all you're faith in me!

Nile: (thinks and then looks at a MP soldier) Take aim!

Soldier: (points his gun at Eren)

Levi: (walks up to Eren and kicks him in the face, knocking his tooth out)

Eren: (breathes heavily and looks up to see that it's Levi)

Levi: (kicks Eren in the stomach)

Mikasa: (looks shocked then looks angry and starts walking towards the edge)

Kaiias: (holds Mikasa back) Mikasa, don't.

Armin: (holds her back with Kaiias and looks at Kaiias confused and thinks to himself) _How does he know all of this…?_

Levi: (keeps kicking a bloody Eren in the face and stops) Personally, I see no better teacher than pain. You don't need to be talked to, what you need is to be taught a lesson. And the way I see it, you are in perfect kicking position. (kicks Eren in the face and steps on his head repeatedly)

Nile: (looks kinda scared) W…wait Levi.

Levi: (kicks Eren one last time and leaves his foot on his face) What is it…?

Nile: What is he gets angry…? And transforms…?

Levi: (looks at Nile) What if he does? I'll kill him, can't say the same for you guys. In his Titan form, he was able to kill 20 Titans before running out of stamina. As an enemy, his intelligence is even more dangerous. But I'll be able to take him out, no problem. (looks at Kaiias) If he can do it no problem with a hurt arm, (looks back at Eren) I know I can.

Ervin: Sir. I have a plan.

Premier: (nods)

Ervin: I say that we plan a reconnaissance mission in a month's time to have Eren test his Titan abilities.

Premier: (looks at Eren) What if he goes Rouge?

Levi: I can handle him. Trust me.

Premier: (nods) Well that settles it. Eren Yeager will be helping in the next recon mission.

**The scouts take Eren to a room to help him clean up his face. Hanji, Mike, Ervin, and Levi are all in the room with him. **

Hanji: Well that could've gone worse than expected. (wipes Eren's face) Does it hurt?

Eren: (holds the towel) Y…yeah…

Hanji: (looks excited) Really?! Describe it!

Ervin: I'm sorry for the Levi. (walks up to Eren) He didn't see any other way to convince them, and frankly, neither did I.

Eren: (looks up at Ervin) I…it's okay. I see why he did it.

Ervin: (smiles and hands out his hand) You have my respect Eren. Welcome to the scouts.

Eren: (shakes Ervin's hand)

Levi: (sits next to Eren)

Eren: (flinches after seeing Levi sit next to him)

Levi: So, I hope you don't hate me because of what I did.

Eren: No sir, I see why you did it…

Levi: Good.

Hanji: Don't you think you went a little too far…? I mean, you knocked his tooth out! (brings out his broken tooth) Cool huh?

Levi: Well, at least you don't have to get dissected by a nutjob like her.

Hanji: (laughs and walks up to Eren) I wouldn't dream of killing you Eren! Now, can I look inside your mouth?

Eren: Umm, sure? (opens his mouth)

Hanji: (looks surprised) Eren…your tooth…it grew back…

**A few hours later, Kaiias, Mikasa, and Armin are all in Kaiias' hospital room.**

Kaiias: (laughs a bit) I wish I was there when you were little kids.

Mikasa: Where did you live before you came to Shiganshina?

Kaiias: Somewhere far. I was living on my own for as long as I can remember. (remembers him watching the anime and reading the manga)

Armin: Whoa seriously?

Kaiias: (nods) Th…

**Everyone looks at Kaiias.**

Kaiias: That's why I trust my gut, I never had a family…

Armin: (smiles) Well, now you do.

Kaiias: (smiles back) Thanks you guys. But I don't see why you guys respect me so much.

Armin: Cause you've saved Mikasa. Twice.

Kaiias: (shrugs his shoulders) Anyone would've done it.

Mikasa: (looks away) It's my fault that you're hurt, if I had moved out the way, you wouldn't have had to save me.

Kaiias: Hey, it's nothing. I'll be fine we pick our regiment.

Armin: Oh man! I almost forgot. What regiment are you going to? I'm guessing your going to the MP's?

Kaiias: Well, actually, I'm going with the scouts. I can't let such skill go to waste for the MP's.

Levi: (walks in) That's good to hear Cardyle.

**Mikasa and Armin stand up.**

Mikasa: (gets and enraged look on her face)

Levi: Are you Kaiias Cardyle?

Kaiias: y…yes sir.

Levi: You said you're going to the Scouts? Cause I have an offer for you.

Kaiias: (looks surprised)

Levi: How would you like to be on the special operations squad?


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Everyone! I hope you really enjoy my version of Attack on Titan. I'm gonna change A LOT of the anime. Also, Kaiias has seen the anime AND the manga. So he knows what's gonna happen. This chapter is longer than the others because I kinda forgot when to stop the chapter this time. **

**Enjoy**

Kaiias: Wh…what?

Levi: You heard me. We need your skill. Any soldier who could take out 42 Titans and 29 assists in one day is fit for the scouts. And definitely fit for my team.

Kaiias: (looks highly surprised) But…my arm…?

Levi: We'll tell you everything later. But first, we need you to say yes.

Kaiias: (looks at Mikasa and Armin)

Mikasa and Armin both look surprised at Kaiias. They both nod to Kaiias.

Kaiias: Umm…I'd be honored to.

Levi: (nods) Good. (turns around) Pick up your things, we'll be riding out in an hour. (walks out)

Mikasa: Wait. So you'll be able to see Eren?

Kaiias: I hope so. If I'm correct, the special operations squad is also called the Levi squad. It's banded with elites. Also…

Mikasa: Also what…?

Kaiias: The people that'll kill Eren if he went rouge…

**An hour later Kaiias joins the Levi squad. Which has Petra, Oluo, Gunta, Eld, Levi, and Eren.**

* * *

><p>Kaiias: (rides next to Eren) Hey.<p>

Eren: (looks at Kaiias surprised) Kaiias…? What are you…?

Kaiias: I'm on your team. (smiles)

Eren: But, why…?

Kaiias: In Trost, I cut your feet really fast. Making you fall. Do you remember that?

Eren: No. I only remember picking up the boulder.

Kaiias: (nods) Well, I did. Plus I also had a kill count of almost 45 Titans. 42 if you wanna be technical.

Eren: Wow. So, you're going to be the one to kill me…?

Kaiias: Eren. We've known each other since 845. Trust me, in all my power, I will try not to let them kill you. (looks around) And by the looks of it, (looks at Eren) you better control yourself.

Oluo: There it is. (looks at the old castle) the scout's headquarters, once a high fortress of solitude, now just a memory. (looks at Eren) These were the early days for us, now this is just all for you, our little prisoner.

Eren: (looks back at Levi)

Levi: (keeps a blank stare on Eren)

Eren: (turns around quickly)

Oluo: Do not be deceived green horn…(looks at Eren) whether you're Titan or human, don't be expect any kind of treatm—(bites his tongue really hard)

**After they reach the headquarters, Petra gives Oluo a towel to wipe off the blood from his tongue.**

Petra: Way to go genius. That was one hell of a presentation.

Oluo: The rookie needed to know his place…first impressions are a key to good leadership.

Petra: Well that was a first impression _both_ of the rookies will never forget.

Eren: (looks at Kaiias) So, how's you're arm?

Kaiias: (nods) It's fine. I'll be perfectly fine for the mission. Let's just hope we don't run into a horde of Titans and you'll try to kill Mikasa and me again. (smiles and laughs)

Eren: (laughs a little then looks at Kaiias) Hey, Kaiias, you remember when we fought the colossal?

Kaiias: (nods) Yeah why?

Eren: After we fought it, you said that I'd be way more beneficial to humanity. Is this what you meant?

Kaiias: (nods) Yep. I wasn't expecting it to be because of this circumstance, but I was kinda right.

Eren: (laughs and nods) You're always right when it comes to that gut feeling of yours.

Kaiias: (laughs a little)

Levi: (walks up to both of them) Cardyle.

Kaiias: (stands up and salutes) Sir!

Levi: You'll be guarding Yeager's cell. (looks at Eren) He'll be sleeping in the dungeon until he can control his ability.

Eren: (nods) Yes sir…

Kaiias: Yes Sir.

Levi: (looks at the dirty castle) Now! This is a challenge no one has trained for!

**Levi orders everyone to make the place spotless.**

Eren: (looks at Levi as he walks in) I'm finished cleaning the upstairs sir.

Levi: Good. You remember where you'll be sleeping right?

Eren: (nods slightly) Yes sir…so…why will I be sleeping there…?

Levi: (turns and takes off his mask) Because you're powers aren't even close to being controlled.

Kaiias: Captain, I'm finished with the bathrooms.

Levi: (nods) Keep an eye on Eren while I check on his work. Finish up in here. (walks out)

Petra: (walks in after Levi walks out) Don't worry about him. He's not one to actually be welcoming.

Eren: (nods) I see why. I'm a monster.

Petra: So, you two know each other?

Kaiias: (nods)

Eren: We became friends when Wall Rose fell.

Petra: Wow. Small world. Who would've known you're friend would grow up to be almost as strong as Levi? (smiles)

Kaiias: (smiles at Petra awkwardly) Yeah. Definitely not me.

Eren: (turns to Kaiias and looks kinda scared) Kaiias…why do you have that look in you're eye…?

Kaiias: (looks at Eren) Nothing, really nothing this time. I promise.

Petra: (looks confused) What's going on?

Eren: Whenever Kaiias starts acting weird, something either crazy or really bad happens…

Kaiias: (looks at Eren) Trust me. Everything's fine.

Levi: (walks back in) Eren.

Petra: (pretends that she's been cleaning the entire time)

Levi: You idea of cleaning is highly wrong. Get back to work. (looks at Kaiias) Kaiias, go look after him.

Kaiias: Yes sir.

Eren: (nods and salutes) Yes sir! (runs out)

**Two hours later, everyone is sitting in the living room discussing the attack on trost.**

Gunta: So, that's how your arm got so screwed up?

Kaiias: (touches his still broken arm) Eren is the main reason. I should have stopped when it was sprained…

Levi: If you would have stopped then you would have died along with you're teammates. You made the right decision to keep fighting.

Eld: So, Eren.

Eren: (looks up)

Eld: What do you remember of Trost?

Eren: I…I remember running along the Wall to the boulder. People doubted me. And then we jumped off the Wall and headed towards the giant rock. I remember transforming. Then I blacked out. The next thing I know is that I woke up to Levi saving us from two Titans.

Eld: (looks at Kaiias) And what do you remember?

Kaiias: I remember everything that Eren said. Except when he blacked out. That's when he went rouge.

Levi: I suggest we stop talking about Titans.

Petra: Why?

**A loud thump comes from the door.**

Hanji: Ouch! Why do you always have to put locks on the door?

Levi: That's why…

Hanji: (walks in) Well, I know you guys missed me, but I just have to talk to the new guys!

Everyone gets up and leaves except for Eren and Kaiias. Hanji sits down closest to Eren.

Hanji: Hello Eren. I know you know who I am. But I know little about you. Are you interested in running some tests for me?

Eren: Um, what kind of tests?

Hanji: Well, as you may know, I am the leader of the Scouts research squad. I need you to help with a few tests. I poke and angry those big bastards we capture. (flashbacks)

**_A blonde Titan has nails all in his body and is stuck next to a dark haired Titan. Hanji walks up to the captured Titan._**

**_Hanji: (gets closer to the Blonde Titan) Well. Hello big guy!_**

**_Blonde Titan: (breathes heavily)_**

Hanji: First thing I had to do was to see if they could communicate…

**_Blonde Titan: How are you? Are you in pain?_**

**_Soldier: Commander Hanji! You're too close!_**

**_Hanji: Nonsense! (smiles at the Blonde Titan)_**

**_Blonde Titan: (tries to bite Hanji's head off)_**

**_Hanji: (backs off and goes to the dark haired one) Hello! Wonderful weather we're having right?_**

**_Black haired Titan: (instantly tries to eat Hanji)_**

**_Hanji: (jumps back) _**

**_Soldier: Damnit stay back!_**

Hanji: I knew it was a long shot. But no communication happened, unless if they're way of communication is by trying to eat me.

**_Hanji: (walks back and forth) Long ago. There was a tribe of human eaters. Unlike you, they were actually people. These people would kidnap humans, cut them up. And eat them. _**

**_Garrison Soldier: Ugh…we have to go through this again…? Her name game is weird._**

**_Soldier: What did she go with last time?_**

**_Soldier: Chickitlo and Albert…_**

**_Hanji: (stops in front of the Titans) These cannibals ate on humans for 25 years give or take a few years. Around that time…they killed around 500 people. Probably more than both of you have eaten combined. (closes her eyes and smiles) They actually perfected the art of cooking flesh in that time. (looks up) Steaks were cut from meat from their hindquarters. Leg meat cut sliced, diced,_**

**_and added to stew. _**

**_Soldiers start groaning in disgust. _**

**_Hanji: Belly fat, made into patties and fried. Sausages made from blood clots and intestines. _**

**_A soldier starts throwing up._**

**_Hanji: (smiles at the Titans) As a matter of fact. Some would say they mastered culinary arts. That makes them way smarter than either of you. (laughs a bit) Alas, this tribe was hunted down and killed. Captured by their own prey. Just like you two. In honor of that tribe, here are your names. (touches the Blonde Titan) You are Sony. (touches the Black haired Titan) You are Bean. (looks at both of them) Let's be friends._**

Hanji: That's how I named them. The second step was to see the amount of sunlight there would be. We already assume that Titans draw their energy from sunlight. Depriving them of sunlight would be a good step right? How ever, I discovered a big difference in the two.

**_At night, Hanji stays up with the Titan._**

**_Sony: (breathes more slowly and starts to close his eyes)_**

**_Hanji: (looks at her watch) Wow. Only an hour. (looks up at Sony) Good job. Sweet dream you lug. (smiles and walks towards Bean)_**

**_Bean: (keeps a very blank smiling stare at Hanji) _**

**_Hanji: (sits down and looks at Sony)_**

**_Three hours later, Bean is still awake._**

**_Hanji: Wow. You're gonna make me pass out. (yawns) Well, this won't be the first all nighter in the name of science._**

Hanji: Sony was out after an hour. But Bean, he stayed awake three hours in. It's weird. They have vocal organs, but they posses no reason to breathe. Every organ in their bodies is metabolized to sunlight. Titans may have different reactions to sunlight withdrawal. I gotta be careful. Don't want them dying on me. Several have already perished due to my ignorance…two died because we tried to decapitate them…they're names were Chickitlo and Albert…poor devils…such adorable ear to ear smiles…it still haunts me…

Eren: (looks shocked)

Hanji: (yells) I HAD TO KNOW!

Eren: (jumps)

Hanji: I HAD TO KNOW IF THEY EXPERIENCE PAIN! IT'S THE ONLY WAY TO FIGURE OUT THEIR OTHER SOFT SPOTS!

**_Bean: (yells out in pain)_**

**_Hanji: (stabs him in the eye) I'M SO SORRY BEAN!_**

**_Soldier: It isn't necessary for you to scream!_**

**_Hanji: (yells) HOW CAN I DO THIS AN NOT SCREAM DAMN YOU! LOOK AT HIM! HE'S IN AGONY! (takes the stick out of his eye) HANG IN THERE BEAN! (stabs him again)_**

Hanji: Sony however, couldn't feel pain.

Eren: (looks down and looks confused) Commander, no disrespect, (looks up) But why do you talk as like their bad pets? They're the single greatest threat to mankind.

Hanji: I know. Believe me. When I first joined the Scouts. I absolutely hated them. But one day, I kicked the severed head of a 3-meter Titan. It weighed almost nothing. Same goes for severed limbs of Titans. It doesn't make any sense. I thought they would be heavy, but turns out. They're light as a feather.

Kaiias: (remembers the Titans getting killed and stands up quickly)

Eren: (looks at Kaiias) Gut feeling…?

Kaiias: Gut feeling.

Hanji: (looks confused until a soldier comes bursting through the door)

Soldier: Section Commander Hanji! The test subjects! They're dead!

Hanji: (stands up and runs out)

At the place where the Titans were being held, there had two skeletons of where the Titans were.

Hanji: (yells loudly) WHO DID THIS? WHO DID THIS? (starts crying)

Eren: I wonder who did it…

Levi: (looks at Eren) It doesn't matter. Let's go. (walks out)

* * *

><p><strong>The next day, the cadets start getting their gear expected.<strong>

Soldier: (looks at the gear) When did you last use your gear?

Sasha: 16 days ago. At the mop up.

Soldier: (writes that down) All right. Next!

Connie: (looks at Armin) Looks like someone hated those Titans more than I did.

Armin: It's not just that, they may have meant to help them. All the knowledge they contained. No one has it out for them to jeopardize that.

Connie: (closes his eyes) I'm actually glad they did it. Before I've seen a Titan, I wanted to take them all on…(looks up) now, I never wanna see one again…and today we gotta choose our regiment…(looks over to Jean)

Jean: (holds a bone in his hand)

Connie: Is Jean really gonna do it…?

**_Connie is on the ground thinking about all his dead friends burning._**

**_Jean: (looks up) I know what everyone is thinking…they're probably thinking about why the hell we ever put these uniforms on…(walks up to the ashes and picks up a bone) Marco…I…I don't even know which one of these bones are yours…(remembers him and Kaiias seeing Marco's dead body) Now that I'm a soldier…I have to worry about who's next...We have to fight…I know that now…I also know that I'm not a suicidal maniac…(remembers what Marco said to him)_**

**_Marco: Look, I wasn't calling you a leader because you're strong…I said it because you know what it's like to be scared and weak…Just look at how you reacted back there. You knew we couldn't help him and you were scared of your own safety. You know how to react in fear._**

**_Jean: (looks at everyone) Hey…guys…_**

**_Everyone looks at Jean._**

**_Jean: Have you guys chosen what regiment to join…?_**

**_No one answers._**

**_Jean: (looks at the fire) I've….I've made my decision…it's be tough…(looks at the bone and starts crying) I'm gonna go with the Scouts!_**

Connie: (looks at Annie) Hey Annie, you think Jean is serious about the scouts…?

Armin: Wait. Jean said that?

Annie: Who cares?

Connie: I see you're still gonna go to the MP's. I'm actually thinking about going there too.

Annie: Answer this. If someone ordered you to die, would you do it?

Connie: What? Of course not.

Annie: All I'm saying is to do what you think is best for you. What about you Armin? Would you?

Armin: Well, if I knew that my sacrifice would save others. I would think about it. Not that I'd want to. Any regular person wouldn't want to.

Annie: So have you decided?

Armin: My goal was the Scouts all along.

Connie: (looks at Armin) Come on, not you too. You know what could happen. (sighs)

Annie: I have to say I'm impressed a mouse like you would do something like that.

Armin: Thanks. I guess. You know, the way you're talking, it sounds like you actually care.

Annie: (looks at Armin)

Armin: The way you're trying to discourage us about the Scouts. It sounds like you're looking out for us. Is that why you're joining the MP's? You probably think you can do some good there, right…?

Annie: (looks ahead) No. I really don't. I just want to live…

**Kaiias, Eren, Levi, and the rest of team Levi are sitting in the dining room when Ervin walks in.**

Ervin: Good evening.

Levi: What is it Ervin.

Ervin: I have a question for Eren and Kaiias.

**Both Eren and Kaiias look up in shock.**

Ervin: What did you see two days ago? Who do you think is the real enemy?

Eren: Um…I don't know.

Kaiias: (looks at Ervin) Sir. I think I may know.

Ervin: (nods) Come with me.

Kaiias walks outside with Ervin.

Ervin: (looks at Kaiias) Answer the question please.

Kaiias: Well, it's obvious that someone was helping the Titans. Maybe it's someone like Eren.

Ervin: (smiles) You're sharp kid. Really sharp. It's been suspected that the Colossal and Armored Titans are like Eren. Some even believe that he is even working with them.

Kaiias: So that's why people don't believe him. The soldiers in trost thought he would be a distraction.

Ervin: Exactly. Now, here's the plan.

Kaiias: (looks surprised)

Ervin: We've suspected to believe that they're after Eren. Either because he's under the supervision of us, or he's a key source to them.

Kaiias: The Mission, it isn't what it really is for isn't it?

Ervin: (looks at Kaiias) How on Earth did you know that…?

Kaiias: (looks away) Umm…(looks back at Ervin) A gut feeling. Ask Eren about them…

Ervin: Well, we've been suspected that they're within the 104th's cadet core. We're gonna tell them the decoy plan, and hopefully. They'll come after Eren.

Kaiias: But, if the person does, we'll suffer lots of casualties. Right?

Ervin: (sighs) Yes. Sadly. But, thanks to Hanji's efforts, we have a way to hopefully capture the person.

Kaiias: (remembers Annie breaking free) What if she has a special ability?

Ervin: She? How do you know it'll be a she?

Kaiias: (thinks to himself) Damn it…I really gotta be careful with this…(looks at Ervin) Maybe it could be a she. It's obvious that the Colossal and Armored are boys.

Ervin: Maybe so. Well, if it breaks through, it'll be you and Levi to try and cut her out.

Kaiias: Me…? Why me…?

Ervin: You're the second best swordsman I've heard of. Any 15-year-old boy assigned to the Levi squad fresh out of training deserves that.

Kaiias: (nods) Well, that's the plan?

Ervin: (nods) Yes. People will die…I will have to carry the burden…but, if we catch this, then we will be put in history Kaiias. I know we will.

**Kaiias goes back to the dining room. The next day, everyone about to choose their regiment. Jean walks up to everyone.**

Jean: Hey guys…

Armin: Jean! Are you really gonna go to the Scouts?

Jean: (nods) Yeah.

Sasha: What? Aren't you scared?

Jean: What? Of course I am! I'm not an idiot!

Connie: (looks at him) Then why are you joining?

Jean: Because I'm scared and I wanna do something about it…I just want my death to actually mean something…Look, I know that joining is pretty much suicide, I'm not gonna judge if you don't join. Unlike a suicidal maniac.

Connie: (looks down) Oh yeah. Eren has been a Scout for some time now hasn't he?

Jean: Yeah. He's living his dream.

Soldier: (yells) Cadets! All in! Time to choose!

Jean: As a matter of fact, no one can convince you to risk your life. So believe me, this decision is all mine…(walks away)

**Everyone stands in front of the stage as Ervin comes on the stage. **

Ervin: Good evening. I am Ervin Smith. Commander of the Scout regiment. Today you will choose you're regiment. Let's skip all the greetings, the scouts need you. We need all the humans we can get. After the Attack on Trost, you now know how horrifying the Titans can be. You also know the limits of your skill. After the battle, it gave humanity a better chance at victory. Eren Yeager's abilities are the greatest creation. We all owe him our lives. As well as Kaiias Cardyle, who saved his group from Eren. They both served life and limb. They both are alive and well. Those of you friends with either one of them should be grateful. Eren is a key factor, not only has he been helping, he has also helped to display the truth of our origin.

**Everyone looks surprised.**

Ervin: It has been suggested that the secret is back in Shiganshina. More importantly, Dr. Yeager's basement.

Mikasa: (thinks to herself) What…? How is that possible…?

Ervin: We will get the secret, and use it against them. In order to do that, we have to take back Wall Maria. With the help of Eren, we have a bigger chance!

Armin: (thinks to himself) What…? The Scouts never go out in public like this…even if they're really desperate…

Ervin: Now that the gate to Trost is inaccessible, we will have to go to Colanith district and go from there. We expect the cadets to be in this mission. Now that I am finished. Those of you who wish to be in other branches, leave. I hope you have a great life.

Everyone including Annie leaves. Connie, Sasha, Krista, Mikasa, Armin, Jean, and Ymir are among the ones who chose the scouts. Ervin looks at everyone.

Ervin: Answer this. If someone asked you to die, would you do it?

Jean: We don't want to die sir!

Ervin: (smiles) Well then, let's hope you don't. (looks up) You all have my upmost respect. Welcome to the Scouts.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey people! It's been a while. I kinda forgot about it...**

**Well, here's the moment A LOT of people have probably been wondering about. **

**THE FEMALE TITAN!**

**Not trying to give TOO much away, but there will be a giant twist involving who gets killed. Not in this chapter, but soon. **

**Enjoy. :)**

Kaiias: (walks up to Eren) Hey Eren. Who do you think is gonna join?

Eren: (looks at Kaiias) I don't know. A lot of people were planning on joining before Trost.

Kaiias: Well, Mikasa and Armin are definitely gonna join. We can at least guarantee that.

Eren: Yeah. (looks down at the hay) I hope they're actually all right.

Kaiias: There isn't any reason why they wouldn't be.

**Mikasa, Armin, and the rest of the cadets that joined walk past the stables. Eren and Kaiias see them and look surprised. **

Eren: (runs up to Oluo) May we go see our friends?

Oluo: (yawns) Sure. But don't take too long.

**Eren and Kaiias run up to Mikasa and Armin.**

Eren: (yells to them) Hey guys!

Mikasa: (turns around) Eren!

Armin: (turns around) Hey Eren!

**Everyone walks back and says hey to Eren.**

Kaiias: (walks up to everyone) Well I'm here too guys.

Mikasa: (looks happy to see Kaiias) Hey Kaiias!

**Everyone says hey to Kaiias.**

Eren: (looks at everyone) Wait. So all of you are in the Scouts?

Connie: Well yeah. Why else would we be here?

Eren: (laughs) Oh, well then that must mean that Jean, Annie, and Marco all went to the MP's?

Kaiias: (looks at Eren as he remembers Marco) Um, Eren. There's something you should-

Jean: (walks up behind Eren)

Eren: (turns around) Jean?

Jean: Marco is dead…

Eren: What…? How…?

Jean: No one knows. Kaiias and me found his body…

Eren: (looks at Kaiias)

Kaiias: (looks down and looks back up) He's right. No one knows how he went out.

Eren: Whoa…so…Annie's in the MP's?

Jean: (nods)

Ness: (walks up to the cadets) Look alive rookies! Your uniforms are here! (gives everyone their jackets and capes)

**A few hours later, Jean and the rest of the cadets, including Eren and Kaiias, are in the dining room talking. **

Eren: So you guys are really gonna be in the next mission?

Mikasa: Yeah.

Jean: Hey…Eren…

**Everyone looks at Jean.**

Jean: I heard that in your Titan form, you tried to kill Kaiias and Mikasa. What's the deal with that?

Kaiias: (hides his bad arm in his cape)

Mikasa: (hides her cheek) He thought he was swatting a fly. It was nothi-

Jean: No offense, but I was speaking to Eren. Also, that cut on your cheek looks really deep. So does that giant scar on Kaiias' arm. Mind telling me how you guys got those?

Eren: Apparently…I tried to kill them…

Jean: Apparently…? So basically, you can transform into a 15-meter Titan, but you can't control it yet…? (turns to everyone else) Well look at this, our lives in the hands of a person that can't control his power. Isn't this great…?

Kaiias: Jean. Stop.

**Everyone looks at Kaiias.**

Kaiias: We get that you don't wanna die like Marco. But that's no reason to jeopardize everything.

Eren: (looks confused)

Kaiias: (sees everyone's faces and continues to explain) In Trost, people were doubting Eren's ability. Saying that it might not work or it's a waste of time. When Eren transformed, it can be a huge possibility that his mind was trying so hard to not mess up everything, it accidentally forgot to fix the breach. Causing Eren to attack the nearest people.

**Everyone looks at Kaiias.**

Jean: Sorry Kaiias, but unlike you, Mikasa, and Armin, we're not ready to put our lives on the line for him at a moments notice. (looks at Eren) But…(walks up to Eren) if you prove that your gonna give it you're all…then we're with you…every step…

Eren: (nods) Trust me. I will give it my all.

**A week later, everyone is in Colanith district getting ready for the mission.**

Kaiias: (looks at the gate) Looks like we're actually about to do it…(looks at Eren)

Eren: (looks at Kaiias) Yeah…I'm so ready for this.

Kaiias: (looks at Petra, Oluo, Eld, and Gunta and turns back to Eren) Yeah…me to…

Eren: (gets a little worried) Kaiias…you have that look in your eye…

Kaiias: (looks at Eren) I'm just nervous.

Eren: No you're not…(looks ahead) It's another gut feeling…isn't it…?

Kaiias: (looks ahead) Yeah…and I don't know if I'll live through this one either…

Soldier: All the Titans in the vicinity have been lured away!

Ervin: (nods) Open the gate!

The gate opens slowly.

Ervin: (yells) Forward!

Everyone rushes forward.

Ervin: It has now begun! The 57th mission outside! Scouts! MOVE OUT!

**Everyone runs to the outside of the walls where a destroyed city is. Everything is quiet when a 10-meter comes out of nowhere. Two support soldiers hold it off. **

Eren: (looks at Kaiias) Hey, Kaiias, you think they'll have a good chance of taking on a Titan?

Kaiias: (remembers Armin, Jean, and Reiner fighting the female Titan) Yeah. I really do.

Ervin: Change to long distance Scout formation!

**Everyone starts spreading out.**

Reiner: (is next to Armin) That's our time. I'll see you guys later! (backs away)

Jean: Armin, if you see one. Make sure not to piss yourself. (backs away)

Armin: (nods) Same goes for you! (speeds up a little)

**Everyone spreads so far that the only way to communicate is through smoke signals. Armin is all by himself.**

Armin: (feels his heart beating rapidly and starts looking around)

**Armin gets more nervous as he hears so much noise going on.**

Armin: I gotta calm down…I'm perfectly fine…(looks up to find a red smoke signal) Oh no…(gets a red signal out an shoots it)

**Everyone shoots a red signal until it reaches Ervin. Ervin shoots a green signal in the opposite direction. **

Armin: (looks in the West) Why hasn't the West wing spotted any Titans yet…? (sees a black smoke signal) oh no! An abnormal! (shoots a black signal)

**A Titan comes from the Woods. It is heading straight for the middle of the formation. Ness and another soldier ride up towards it.**

Soldier: Damn it! The spotters missed a live one!

Ness: (looks ahead) Shit! Arlert is up ahead! We must kill it now! I'll so for the heels! (stands up on his horse)

Soldier: (waits for Ness to strike first)

Ness: Here goes nothing! (swings onto the Titan and cuts it's heel) All yours!

Soldier: (jumps up high and slices the Titan's nape)

Armin: (smiles) Way to go Ness! (sees a figure running towards them)

Kaiias: (looks in the West)

Eren: (looks at Kaiias) Kaiias, you okay?

Kaiias: (is still looking at the West) Yeah. I just think the West has taken a really serious hit.

Levi: Kaiias. Tell me.

**Everyone looks at Levi.**

Levi: Eren tends to say that you have gut feelings about everything a lot. And when those feelings come, something bad happens. Right…?

Kaiias: (nods) Yes sir.

Levi: Then tell me. What does you're gut say about the Mission…?

Kaiias: Um, with all due respect sir, I suggest we focus on the Mission. Not on what one kid says.

Levi: (nods) I suppose so…

**Ness and the other soldier are celebrating their victory.**

Ness: Whoa! That was a rush! (jumps back on his horse)

Soldier: (hears footsteps and looks behind him) Looks like we got another one!

Ness: (looks behind him) Damn it…what are the spotters even doing?! (looks ahead) Not only is it an abnormal…it's gotta be at least 14-meters. This is gonna be a big pain in the ass…(looks behind him to see The Titan running fast)

**Ness and the soldier both speed up faster.**

Armin: (shoots a black flare) It's…it's going too fast…

Ness: (yells) Go for it!

Soldier: (swings up and tries to hit the nape)

Female Titan: (grabs the soldier and crushes him)

Ness: (gasps and swings up to the Titan's nape)

Female Titan: (grabs Ness' cord and hits Ness hard on the ground, killing him instantly)

Armin: (gasps and speeds ahead)

Female Titan: (runs after Armin)

Armin: What is that? That's impossible! It's showing intelligence! Like the Colossal and Armored! Like Eren…! It's…It's a human wrapped in a Titan's body!

Female Titan: (catches up to Armin)

Armin: No! What can I do? I'm dead! (grabs the latch to the other horse and lets it go)

Female Titan: (jumps over Armin)

Armin: (looks up as the foot comes down) No…why is it…? No…why are they doing this…?

Female Titan: (steps right in front of Armin, stepping on his horse and causing him to fly forwards)

Armin: (hits the ground hard, sits on his knees, and stays quiet)

Female Titan: (reaches for Armin)

Armin: (starts breathing heavily)

Female Titan: (grabs Armin's hood)

Armin: (looks surprised) Wh…what…? (looks up at the Female Titan)

Female Titan: (sees Armin's face, lets go of his hood, gets up, and runs in the same direction, leaving Armin)

Armin: (stands up) What the…(feels his face) It checked my…face…why would it need to check my face…?

Reiner: (sees Armin) Armin! (rides up to him) What the hell are you doing? You can't be in Titan territory without a horse. Get on my spare.

Armin: (nods, gets on the horse, and rides with Reiner towards the Female Titan)

**Armin and Reiner start riding towards the Female Titan, who is running away towards the center. **

Reiner: I came the second I saw the smoke. You gotta admit, this abnormal has a nice ass when it's running like that.

Armin: It's not an abnormal. It's a person like Eren!

Reiner: (looks at Armin) What? How's that possible?

Armin: (reaches for his flare box) I'll explain in a second. We need to warn the others. (struggles to put the flare in the gun) Come on! Work! This is an emergency!

**A yellow smoke signal comes from behind them. **

Reiner: (looks behind him) Looks like Jean has you covered.

Jean: (rides up to them)

Reiner: (hears smoke guns in the West and looks at all the yellow smoke signals) Oh no. The right wing spotters have suffered too many casualties…

Jean: Yeah. Apparently they've been all but wiped out. Some are still fighting off the Titan horde but now no one's looking out for Titans!

Armin: (looks at the Female Titan) Hold on. She came from that direction…could she have led the Titans here…?

Jean: (looks at the Female Titan) Her? Why is it running from us? Is it an abnormal?

Armin: No. I don't know how it's possible, but it's a human like Eren!

Jean: (looks at Armin) How can you tell?

Armin: It killed Ness…on purpose…

**Everyone stays in a silent confusion.**

Armin: Titans eat people but they don't mean to kill us. They just feed on instinct like any other creature. This one killed them. It swatted them like flies. (looks at the Female Titan) She didn't eat them, she killed them and headed on her merry way! That's weird, even for an abnormal.

Jean: (looks back at the Female Titan)

Armin: She must be after someone…but who…? Wait…is it Eren…?

Reiner: Wait, Eren's in Levi's squad. They're in the right wing. Or at least, they were.

Jean: (looks at Reiner) Wait. Levi's squad is in the left wing. That's what my plan had.

Armin: My plan had them in the right wing too…then that means, Eren, Kaiias…(thinks and looks back up) Wait. That isn't smart…putting them in the vanguard…plus, if they were in danger, Eren would have transformed.

Reiner: Then…where is he…?

Armin: They have to be in the safest position in the formation. Which is…the middle of the formation.

Jean: (looks at the Female Titan) Guys…(looks at them) We gotta slow it down.

**Armin and Reiner look at Jean.**

Armin: Jean…I don't think you know the danger of this…to her we're nothing more than insects. If she hits one of us, we'll be crushed…

Jean: (smiles insanely) Hehe...what a terrifying thought…

Reiner: Jean? What's gotten into you…? The old Jean wouldn't care about anyone but himself.

Jean: Well, you're wrong. (thinks back to when he saw Marco's corpse) believe me Reiner…I'm all about number one…I just don't wanna end up a pile of bones and no one knows what happened to me…(looks at both of them) I understand the risks! I know what we have to do! And the last I checked no one forced us to take on this position! Now are you in or out?

Armin: (thinks for a moment)

Reiner: (nods and looks forward) I'm with you.

Armin: (puts his hood over his head) Pull you're hood over so she can't see your face! She won't attempt to kill you if she doesn't know you're the person she's looking for!

Reiner: (smiles) Brilliant thought Armin. (pulls his hood over his head)

Jean: I gotta admit, the way you, Mikasa, and Kaiias latched onto Eren during training days always scared me. (pulls his hood over his head) But I always knew you were smart.

Armin: Um, thanks? I guess.

**Everyone heads straight for the Female Titan.**

Female Titan: (slows down)

Armin: (rides up beside her) She's slowed a little, hopefully from tiredness. We gotta do this now, before she gains speed.

Jean: (rides on the other side of her) Okay, don't kill her, if she's anything that Armin says, we need her alive. Let's just cut the heels.

Armin: (sighs a little) We gotta do this.

Jean: (kisses his sword and stands up on his horse)

Female Titan: (turns and sees Armin)

Armin: (gasps)

Female Titan: (stops and hits Armin off his horse, wounding his head and sending Armin flying through the air)

Reiner: Armin!

Jean: Armin! (latches onto the Female Titan's back and swings up high)

Female Titan: (turns, sees jean, and moves, unlatching Jean's hook)

Jean: What the…she's like a damn athlete! (dodges her arm and goes behind her)

Female Titan: (covers her nape)

Jean: (latches onto her back and sees that she covered her weak spot) What? (sees her hand) Oh no! I'm a dead man! She's gonna crush me!

Reiner: Jean! (starts riding faster)

Armin: Jean! Don't let that suicidal maniac die in vain!

**The Female Titan stops her hand in mid air.**

Jean: What…? Why'd she stop…?

Armin: (looks up with blood dripping down his face) Eren is dead! I saw him die in the right wing! So is Kaiias! They all died! They're dead because of her! (looks at the Female Titan)

Jean: (lands near a tree) What? Out of all the shit that came outta Armin's mouth…(sees Reiner)

Reiner: (rides to the Female Titan and latches onto the nape)

Jean: Of course! Now's his chance when he's distracted!

Reiner: (swings up to the nape)

Female Titan: (looks at Reiner)

Reiner: (looks back at her)

Female Titan: (grabs Reiner)

**Both Armin and Jean look shocked.**

Female Titan: (starts to crush Reiner)

Jean: (steps back a little) No…Reiner…

Armin: (looks surprised)

Reiner: (bursts out of the Female Titan's hand, swings around her, grabs Armin, and starts running)

Jean: (looks surprised and then starts running) That beautiful son a bitch! Mikasa and Kaiias have been so badass I forgot how much he ranked in the top 10!

Female Titan: (waits for her hand to regenerate)

Reiner: That had to have bought them more than enough time! We gotta get out of here! If she doesn't have an appetite like you said she shouldn't follow us!

Female Titan: (gets up and starts running)

Armin: (looks back) Wait…She…she's going after Eren!

**Eren, Kaiias, and the rest of the Levi squad are riding in the formation**

Eren: (looks around) Things seem to be going smooth.

Kaiias: For us…

Eren: (looks at Kaiias) What do you mean…?

Kaiias: For us it seems that everything is going smooth. My gut tells me the right wing has taken a really bad hit already…

**Levi sees a lot of green smoke signals.**

Levi: Oluo, pass it on.

Oluo: Yes Sir! (shoots a green signal)

Soldier: (rides up to Levi) Captain! It appears the right wing spotters are all wiped out! The last order is compromised! One of you will have to tell the others down the line!

Levi: You heard him Petra. Go.

Petra: Yes sir! (rides off)

Eren: (looks at Kaiias) What about Armin…?

Kaiias: He was more towards the back. Hopefully they haven't gotten that far in… (sees a black smoke signal)

Levi: Kaiias. Shoot the signal.

Kaiias: Yes sir! (shoots a black signal)

Eren: (looks at the smoke) Just beyond that smoke…someone's fighting…

Female Titan: (is running towards the middle, sees a soldier, and covers her weak spot)

Soldier: (rides in front of her and points his gun at her) Come on! Look at me!

Female Titan: (looks down at the soldier)

Soldier: (shoots a flare at her)

**The Female Titan stops and dodges the flare, when she does; three soldiers go after her ankles, and her nape.**

Soldier: We got you now bitch! (tries to go for the ankle)

Female Titan: (jumps high in the air)

Soldier: She…she can jump…? (gets crushed by the Female Titan)

Soldier: (lands on a building and looks behind him) damn it! (gets killed)

Female Titan: (grabs another soldier's hook)

Soldier: (looks at the Female Titan) No…please…NO!

Soldier: (looks in horror as the Soldier is being spun around my his cord, breaking his back) No…

Female Titan: (walks slowly and throws the dead corpse)

Soldier: (starts running away fast) Damn it! I have to tell the others! (hears giant footsteps and looks behind him) NOO! (gets kicked violently)

Kaiias: (looks ahead and gets really nervous)

Eren: Kaiias, you okay…?

Kaiias: (stays silent)

Eren: (looks ahead and sees the Forest of Giant Trees)

**Ervin and the others go into the Forest. Ervin tells everyone that only the middle was allowed to go into the forest. Everyone else was to get in a tree and lure titans in. Levi and his squad are running in the Forest.**

Eren: Sir! Why do we have to go in here? We won't see a Titan until it's too late! I can hear something behind us!

Levi: (looks behind him) Eren. We're fine. When it comes we'll outrun it.

**A black smoke signal comes from behind everyone.**

Eld: Shit, it's right behind us!

Levi: (draws his sword) Everyone draw you're swords. It'll happen in a blink of an eye. When it does, run…

**Everyone stays silent until a soldier comes out from behind a tree. When the soldier is shown, the Female Titan comes from behind a tree, kills the soldier, and runs towards Levi's team. Everyone looks scared.**

Kaiias: (gets scared quickly and thinks to himself) Shit! (looks forward) I don't now if I'll make it out of this one alive…

Levi: Come on! Move it!

**Everyone runs away as the Female Titan closes in on everyone.**

Eld: Shit! How are we gonna outrun that thing?

Petra: (looks at Levi) Captain! What are you're orders?

Oluo: It's dangerous! Let's take it out!

Levi: (stays quiet)

**Two more soldiers come.**

Levi: Everyone. Close your ears. Now.

**Everyone covers their ears. Levi shoots a flare that sends a high-pitched sound. **

Eren: Was that an acoustic round?

Levi: Everyone. Tell me, are we supposed to kill this thing…? Since you don't know I'll answer it for you. No. We're supposed to keep this bitch alive.

Eren: But for how long…? She's right on top of us right now!

**A soldier tries to latch onto the Female Titan; the Female Titan dodges the cord, grabs it, pulls the soldier closer, and smashes him into a tree.**

Eren: Damnit! He didn't have to die!

Kaiias: Eren! Looks forward! We need you to focus!

Eren: (looks at Kaiias) Really Kaiias? That thing is killing our comrades and you expect me to be okay about it?

Petra: Yes! Do what you're told!

Eren: (looks down at his hand) Wait…I don' t need them…I can kill it…(tries to bite his thumb)


	9. Chapter 9

_**Here's the next chapter.**_

_**Note: Kaiias' arm is still hurting from what happened at Trost. (Kaiias broke his arm at Trost and it is still healing)**_

_**Enjoy!**_

**Kaiias sees Eren trying to bite his thumb.**

Kaiias: Eren no!

Eren: (looks at Kaiias)

Kaiias: You know what'll happen if you go Titan without permission! They know what they're doing!

Eren: (ignores Kaiias and tries to bite through his thumb)

Petra: Eren! Trust us!

Levi: I wouldn't blame you Eren…

Eren: (looks at Levi)

Levi: Sometimes you have to do what you're gut tells you…sometimes it's wrong, sometimes it's right…you have to choose whether to trust yourself, or trust the people who want to put their lives on the line…for you…

Eren: (is about to transform)

Petra: Eren! Please! Trust us!

Eren: (looks at Petra's hand and remembers them all biting her hand to say that they're sorry for not trusting each other)

Levi: Eren! Come on! Are you gonna transform or not?

Eren: (takes his hand out of his mouth) I'm with you!

**Another soldier dies.**

Eren: Damnit…

**The Female Titan chases them. She stops when she sees a bunch of soldiers and some cannons.**

Ervin: FIRE!

**Millions of cords go striking into the Female Titan's body. The Female Titan covers her nape but cannot move.**

Levi: (looks behind at them) All right. Switch to ODM gear. Kaiias. Are you coming with me?

Kaiias: (remembers the Female Titan escaping and her killing Eren's teammates) No sir. With all respect I think I'll do better here.

Levi: Very well. Take care of my horse. (jumps off his horse and swings away)

**Levi swings up to Ervin.**

Levi: Doesn't look like she's putting up much of a fight.

Ervin: That doesn't mean we shouldn't be careful. Second and third waves…FIRE!

**Millions of more cords go into the Female Titan, making her joints even stiffer. **

**Eren and his team are on a tree resting.**

Eld: Looks like that was the plan all along.

Petra: And we wouldn't have done it without one person.

Eren: (looks at Petra) Wait. What did I do…?

Petra: (smiles) You learned to trust your teammates. That's huge.

Oluo: Oh please! It would be the same even if he wasn't whining the entire time.

Kaiias: He was just concerned about our safety. If I didn't know the plan from the beginning, I would have fought that damn thing with Eren.

Oluo: (looks away angrily)

Eld: Enough. (laughs a bit) So Kaiias,

Kaiias: (looks at Eld) Yeah?

Eld: Eren seems to trust you a lot. How long have you two known each other?

Kaiias: Well, (looks at Eren, then back at Eld) We've been friends since the Fall of Shiganshina. As a matter of fact, we were there in Shiganshina.

Eld: Wow. You two must be really good friends.

Eren: Yeah. (nudges Kaiias) Really good friends.

Levi: (looks at the Female Titan) I'm getting inpatient. Can we take it out now?

Ervin: (nods)

**Levi and Mike swing towards the Female Titan, when they try to slice through her hands, she hardens her skin, breaking their blades.**

Mike: (swings to Ervin, looks at his blades, and shakes his head)

Ervin: (looks at the crystalized hands) So, she has the ability to crystalize her body parts. Kinda like the Armored Titan. (looks at a soldier) Blow her hands off! Sever them at the wrists to the human is still alive!

**Jean and Armin are up on a tree distracting titans. **

Jean: (looks at all the Titans) Hey, Armin…

Armin: (looks at Jean then looks at the Titans)

Jean: We were ordered to distract them…not kill them…right…?

Levi: (is on top of the Female Titan's head) What are you doing? Stop messing with us and just come out…we know you're in there. If you're thinking about escaping, don't. If you think we'll let you go, we wont. All you should be thinking about is the good people you killed. Also what we're gonna do…oh yeah…if you don't mind I'd like to cut you're limbs off…I mean, they'd just grow back. I'm talking about you're human body by the way. Yeah, that's right. You're gonna have to deal with me…and trust me…I'll make you hurt…badly…

Female Titan: (roars loudly)

**When the Female Titan roars, all the Titans that heard the roar run into the forest. **

Kaiias: (covers his ears)

Eren: (covers his ears and looks up) What the hell is that?

Connie: (runs after the Titans going in) What the hell? They're all abnormal?

**Three Titans run straight for the Female Titan.**

Levi: (looks at the Titans and starts stomping on the Female Titan) What did you do? (looks at the Titans, swings to them, and kills all of them)

Mike: (swings up to Ervin) There are more…lots more…coming from all directions…

**A lot more Titans come from all directions. Everyone gets ready to fight.**

**A small titan bites on the Female Titan's leg; everyone starts fighting the Titans trying to kill the Female Titan. Ervin looks down and orders everyone to back away. Levi latches on to a tree near Ervin.**

Ervin: (looks at the Titans eating the Female Titan)

Levi: (breathes heavily with evaporating Titan blood on his face)

Ervin: We've been bested…we need to go home. Now.

Levi: (looks at Ervin) Don't give me that crap Ervin. Not now, not yet.

Ervin: You know it Levi…it was prepared to take chances. Our best bet is to go back to the Walls. (starts thinking about how the Colossal Titan disappeared)

Levi: (nods) I know. (looks away) I'll go get my team.

Ervin: Wait. Restock your blades and refill your gas.

Levi: (looks back at Ervin) Why? I can do with what I have.

Ervin: Because I said so, and that's an order. (swings away)

Levi: (sighs and goes to refill everything)

Eld: (sees a green signal) Looks like we're done. Let's go! (swings away)

**Everyone follows Eld until they see another green signal.**

Kaiias: (sees the green signal and feels sick)

Gunta: Looks like captain wants us to go to him. Lets go.

Kaiias: Wait!

**Everyone looks at Kaiias.**

Kaiias: (remembers Gunta dying first) Let me lead. Just in case a Titan comes up. So I'll die first.

**Kaiias leads. **

Eren: (swings behind Kaiias and yells to him) Kaiias! Gut feeling?

Kaiias: (doesn't answer when he sees a figure)

Gunta: (sees a person) That must be Levi. (swings towards it)

Kaiias: (sees Gunta going towards the person) Shit! No!

Person: (kills Gunta by slitting his throat)

Eren: GUNTA! (swings to him)

Kaiias: Eren no! (grabs Eren and throws him) Keep going!

Eld: Who the hell is that?

Person: (chases them)

Eld: Shit!

Petra: Is that the Female Titan?

Kaiias: Yes! I know it is!

Eren: (looks back in horror)

Kaiias: (looks down and looks back up) I'm going!

Eren: (looks at him) Are you crazy? You'll get killed!

Kaiias: So what? I'll at least slow it down!

Oluo: No point!

Person: (disappears behind a tree and transforms)

Eld: Shit! Everyone go!

Petra: (gasps and swings faster)

Eren: No…(turns but goes the same the way) I'll kill you! I swear I will! (gets ready to bite his thumb)

Petra: Eren no! We can't put you at risk!

Kaiias: She's right Eren! You don't even know if you'll control it again!

Eren: (looks at Kaiias) Wh…what is that supposed to mean…?

Kaiias: It's not that I don't trust your power I'm saying that we should at least wait until you know how to for sure!

Oluo: Stop fighting! It's just gonna get us killed!

Kaiias: (looks at Oluo) Your right! Let's take it out!

Petra: No! You have to stay with Eren! We'll take it out!

Kaiias: (looks down and looks back up) Fine. I trust you guys.

Eren: (looks at everyone)

Petra: Eren! Trust us! We can do it!

Eren: (looks down and looks at the Female Titan) Shit…(turns around) I believe in the Levi squad! Good luck!

**Eren and Kaiias go while the rest of the Levi squad head for the Female Titan.**

**Eld goes for the Female Titan.**

Female Titan: (tries to grab Eld)

Eld: (backs off and lets Petra and Oluo come behind him)

**Petra and Oluo both cut the Female Titan's eyes, making her blind.**

Female Titan: (covers her nape and backs to a tree)

Eld: That's not gonna help you! (signals to Oluo and Petra)

**Everyone starts cutting the Female Titan's arms until they finally fall.**

Eren: (looks back) Wow…they have her completely useless!

Kaiias: (looks back and sees them) Shit…(looks at Eren) They forgot something!

Eren: (looks at Kaiias) What…?

Kaiias: Her eyes! Only one is steaming!

Eren: (gasps) H…how is that possible?

Kaiias: (thinks and looks back at Eren) Eren, keep going forward! I'm gonna see what I can do! (swings back to them)

Eren: Kaiias wait! (looks down and thinks to himself) I gotta trust them…I'm making the right decision…(turns back)

Eld: (goes for her muscles supporting her neck) Say goodbye to you're nape!

Female Titan: (opens one eye and bites Eld in half, killing him)

Petra: ELD!

Female Titan: (spits the rest of Eld out)

Eren: (screams and starts swinging the other way)

Petra: How is that even possible? (sees the Female Titan's one eye) How can she channel her energy into one eye? (starts swinging away)

Female Titan: (chases after Petra)

Oluo: (starts swinging towards Petra) Pull it together Petra!

Kaiias: (starts cutting random parts of the Female Titan's body, causing the Female Titan to slow down and allowing Petra to get some distance)

Female Titan: (tries to fight Kaiias then ignores him and goes for Petra)

Kaiias: Shit…(swings after Petra)

Petra: (looks behind her) This is the end…

Kaiias: (swings to Petra) Petra! We don't have much time! (reaches out his hand)

Female Titan: (tries to kick them)

Kaiias: (pushes off of the Female Titans foot, sending him and Petra flying through the air, causing Petra to break her leg, and Kaiias to hurt the same arm again)

Oluo: NO!

Kaiias: (gets up slowly) Petra…you okay?

Petra: (sits up and nods) My leg though…

Kaiias: Stay here. She thinks we're dead. I'll come back when the coast is clear. (swings away)

Oluo: (gets angry and latches onto the Female Titan's nape) Now…DIEEE! (tries to cut through the nape)

Female Titan: (hardens her skin around her nape, breaking Oluo's blades)

Oluo: My…my blades didn't…(gets kicked really hard by the Female Titan, causing his blood to go over the Trees and dies instantly)

Female Titan: (turns to Eren)

Eren: (lands on a tree) You…killed them all…

Kaiias: Eren wait! (lands beside him)

Eren: K…Kaiias…?

Kaiias: (nods) I'm fine. So is Petra. Her leg is broken though. (looks at the Female Titan) Don't transform yet.

Eren: What? Why not?

Kaiias: (draws his swords) Cause I'm not done yet…

Eren: She's unstoppable! You can't take her on alone!

Kaiias: (looks back at Eren) That's an order! We can't have you losing this fight! We know she's after you! End of story! (looks down and looks back up) Eren. Trust me. If I at least hit her good once, that'll be enough… (swings away)

Female Titan: (starts regenerating her arms and eye)

Kaiias: (swings behind her and draws his swords quietly) Okay, just get her legs, and get out. Let Eren do all the work, but, if I see an opportunity, go for it. (jumps and swings towards her)

Female Titan: (hears Kaiias, turns to him, and swings at him)

Kaiias: (dodges her hand and goes straight for her legs) Guess who's back?

Female Titan: (jumps up and tries to land on Kaiias)

Kaiias: (thinks to himself) Annie…you're not gonna kill me! (backs into her leg and slices her leg, causing her to fall)

Female Titan: (looks up)

Eren: Whoa…he's…he's winning…

Female Titan: (regenerates her arms, falls to her back, and swings at Kaiias)

Kaiias: (gets caught off guard and gets grabbed)

Female Titan: (tries to kill Kaiias)

Kaiias: (cuts out of her hand, cuts all the way up her arm, and slices at her eye) Take this! (swings up in a tree to restock his blades)

Female Titan: (regenerates her other eye, regenerates her leg, stands up, and tries to hit Kaiias)

Kaiias: (jumps out of the way but hits his bad arm on a tree) Argh! (falls to the ground)

Female Titan: (raises her leg towards Kaiias)

**Eren watches as Kaiias fights the Female Titan.**

Kaiias: (sits up and swings out from under the Female Titan's foot) I'm not done yet! (swings to her face)

Female Titan: (backs away and tries to hit him with the other arm)

Kaiias: (looks surprised, tries to move out of the way, but gets hit hard by the female Titan, sending him flying through the air, breaking his ODM gear, and crashes hard on a tree)

Eren: K…Kaiias…(starts remembering all the good times with Kaiias) He…he's alive…he has to be…(swings over to where Kaiias is to see him in a pool of his own blood) K…Kaiias…?

**Eren gets no answer.**

Eren: (starts crying) Kaiias…please…(starts pushing on his back) Kaiias! Wake up! You can't be dead! KAIIAS! (gets angry, stands up, and looks at the Female Titan) I'm…(swings up and goes for the Female Titan) Gonna…

Female Titan: (starts regenerating everything)

Eren: KILL YOU! (transforms and yells loudly)

Mikasa: (hears Eren's roar) Eren…? (swings in that direction)

Levi: (hears Eren's roar) Shit. This can't be good. (swings towards the roar)

Eren: (runs towards the Female Titan and tries to punch her)

Female Titan: (dodges all of his attacks)

**Eren tries to fight the Female Titan but she is too fast, even without an arm. The Female Titan finally falls and Eren gets on top of her.**

Eren: (tries to punch her)

Female Titan: (dodges his attack, causing him to break his hand)

Eren: I should have killed you…I made the decision to trust my team mates…and they're all dead…(roars and tries to punch the Female Titan but misses again, causing his other arm to break)

**Levi swings until he sees Gunta's dead body. He feels bad but he still keeps the same facial expression even when he sees Eld and Oluo's dead bodies.**

Levi: (has a grim expression on his face when he sees Kaiias' body and kneels to his body)

Kaiias: (opens one eye barely and moves a little) P…petra…

Levi: (looks surprised)

Kaiias: (breathes heavily) P…petra…she's…(coughs out blood) alive…

Levi: (nods) Where?

Kaiias: (tries to point but loses his strength)

Levi: (grabs Kaiias' hand) Don't do that. Stop it.

Kaiias: (looks at Levi with a hazy vision) I'm…

Levi: You know you can fight it. You've fought pain before. (takes out a towel) This will help, it's also gonna hurt. (touches Kaiias's arm)

Kaiias: (breathes in heavily)

**Levi ties Kaiias's arm where he's bleeding.**

Kaiias: (clenches his teeth)

Levi: There. Now, tell me where Petra is so I can help her…

Kaiias: (gains a little strength and points) That way…

Levi: (nods and stands up) I'll come back for you Kaiias. I promise…(swings to where Petra is)

Kaiias: (loses all strength and faints)

Eren: I'm…going…to kill you…(regenerates his hands) Once my hand is healed…(starts losing control a little) I'm going to kill you! And then devour you!

Female Titan: (regenerates everything and starts fighting Eren)

Eren: (struggles to keep up with her)

**The Female Titan ends up kicking Eren's head off.**

Female Titan: (bites off Eren's nape and takes Eren away)

Mikasa: (sees Eren get eaten) Eren…(gets angry and swings towards the Female Titan)

Levi: (wraps cloth around Petra's bleeding arm) There. (looks at the Female Titan and starts swinging towards there)

Mikasa: GIVE HIM BACK! (starts slicing random parts of the Female Titan)

Female Titan: (starts limping while running)

Mikasa: (slices her leg)

Female Titan: (falls and covers her nape)

Mikasa: (tries to cut her nape but breaks her blades, and latches onto a tree) My blades didn't work…hang on Eren…I know you're alive…(draws her swords)

Female Titan: (swings for Mikasa)

Mikasa: (dodges her fist)

Female Titan: (runs away)

Mikasa: (yells and swings towards her) GET BACK HERE! (gets grabbed by Levi)

Levi: We'll stay behind for now.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter. I need some help. **_

_**In the parts after the Female Titan, should I try to do my own thing or go off the main story? I'd be fine either way. **_

_**Another plot twist coming up.**_

_**Enjoy! :)**_

**Levi and Mikasa go for the Female Titan.**

Levi: Keep your distance. She's slowed down a bit. That fight with Eren must've worn her out. (looks at Mikasa) It looks like she bit the entire nape off. There's no chance that Eren survived.

Mikasa: He's still alive. If she wanted Eren dead then she would have crushed him.

Levi: (looks to the Female Titan) Or maybe she was savoring her quarry. If that's the case, he's dead.

Mikasa: (gets angry) Well maybe if you would've been doing you're damn job then maybe we wouldn't be talking now!

Levi: (glares at Mikasa) I get it. Lemme guess, another childhood friend?

Mikasa: (looks away)

Levi: (looks back at the Female Titan) All right, for the sake of arguing, let put some ground rules. First off, don't kill her. (interrupts before Mikasa can talk) I say that because we can't. She has techniques that neither of us were trained to deal with. It's a lost cause. Let's just focus on getting Eren out.

Mikasa: (swings in front of the Female Titan)

Female Titan: (looks down at Mikasa)

Levi: (swings behind her and fixes his blades)

Female Titan: (sees Levi and tries to punch him)

Levi: (dodges her hand, slices all the way up her arm, and slices her in the eyes, blinding her)

**Levi jumps high in the air and falls back to the Female Titan, cutting all down her body and causing the Female Titan to fall. Levi begins to cut her other arm. **

Mikasa: (looks surprised) Her nape…it's wide open…here's my chance! (latches onto the Female Titan)

Levi: (sees Mikasa) Don't go for it!

Female Titan: (hardens her nape and reaches for Mikasa)

Levi: (pushes Mikasa out of the way, breaking his ankle, and cuts the Female Titan's mouth open)

Female Titan: (opens her mouth, showing Eren)

Levi: (grabs Eren and swings away to Mikasa) We got him. He seems fine. (looks at Mikasa) What did I tell you about trying to kill her? Look, we get that you love him but stop making things personal. You aren't the only person in the world. (swings away)

Mikasa: (looks down and swings after Levi)

* * *

><p><strong>An hour later, everyone is going back to the Wall when Eren finally wakes up.<strong>

Eren: (wakes up in a scream) KAIIAS!

Mikasa: (looks shocked) Eren!

Eren: (looks around)

Mikasa: It was just a dream. Shake it off.

Eren: (looks at Mikasa) What happened…?

Mikasa: She got away.

Eren: W…what about the mission…?

Mikasa: Let's not talk about that now…

Eren: You…you had to save me again…? Didn't you…?

Mikasa: (looks down)

Eren: (looks up in horror as he remembers seeing Kaiias)

Mikasa: (looks up at Eren) What's wrong?

Eren: K…Kaiias…he's…(looks down and starts crying)

Mikasa: (looks shocked and lets a tear fall down her face) He…he can't be…

Eren: (remembers seeing Kaiias's dead body) He's…gone…

Kaiias: (wakes up in another wagon going to the Walls)

Petra: (smiles at Kaiias and touches his arm) Hey Kaiias.

Kaiias: (tries to sit up) Petra? Hey.

Petra: I'd be best if you didn't sit up, Even though you just hurt your arm and leg.

Kaiias: (looks around quickly) Where's Eren? I gotta tell him I'm not dead!

Levi: (looks at Kaiias) No need.

Kaiias: (looks at Levi) What…?

Levi: I think it's best that Eren shouldn't know that you two are alive for now.

Kaiias: (looks shocked) Why…?

Levi: We don't know. We'll tell him in time, but not right now.

**Everyone goes back to the Wall with the mission failed, after an hour of coming back Eren is in the custody of the Military Police. Everyone is summoned to the Capital.**

* * *

><p><strong>Kaiias wakes up in a room.<strong>

Levi: (looks at Kaiias)

Kaiias: (looks at Levi) Hey captain…(holds his arm)

Levi: You feeling okay?

Kaiias: Yes sir. It just hurts.

Levi: (nods) How did you do it?

Kaiias: (looks confused)

Levi: Get hit but only hurt your arm and leg?

Kaiias: (remembers how he did it) Oh um, I just shifted my body. When I did, I was only able to protect the other side. That's when I got hit with great force, breaking my gear and sending me flying.

Levi: And when I found you, why'd you send me to Petra?

Kaiias: Oh because I knew you two kind of…(stops when he sees Levi's shocked expression and thinks to himself) Damn it…I really gotta be careful…

Levi: (looks surprised, blushes a little, and stands up, trying to hide his face) Well um, thank you Kaiias. (walks out)

Kaiias: (looks confused) What the…did…(shakes his head and laughs)

Mikasa: (looks in)

Kaiias: (looks up and sees Mikasa)

Mikasa: (runs in and hugs Kaiias)

Kaiias: (laughs and tries to hug her back)

**Armin, Jean, Sasha, and Connie all run in with her.**

Armin: (looks shocked) Kaiias! You're actually alive!

Kaiias: (nods and smiles) Yep. And I'm feeling great actually.

Mikasa: (looks at Kaiias) I thought you were dead.

Kaiias: Well, I'm not. I'll be perfectly fine in the next three days. (smiles)

Jean: (smiles and looks at Armin) Armin, what was that you said about asking Kaiias something…?

Armin: (nods and looks at Kaiias) Oh yeah. Kaiias. I need you're help.

Kaiias: (looks at Armin) I know. Annie's the Female Titan.

**Everyone looks shocked.**

Armin: H…how'd you…?

Kaiias: Her fighting stance is the same, human and Titan.

**Levi and Ervin walk in.**

Levi: How are you so sure…?

Kaiias: I went up against both her human and Titan form. I wasn't really best friends with her, but Eren was. In a way.

Armin: I also think that if she is, then she's the one who killed Hanji's test subjects. Also…a member of the 104th cadet core…

Jean: (looks down and looks back up)

Levi: So she may be. How are we going to confront her?

Armin: Well, I have an idea.

**Eren is sitting with Levi waiting for Ervin and the others to discuss the plan.**

Levi: What's taking him so long? (sips some of his tea) At this rate the MP's will show up before he does. Then again, he could just be taking a shit. Duty calls right? (sips some more tea)

Eren: (laughs a little) You're sure in a talkative mood today sir.

Levi: So what if I am? It doesn't mean I was talking to you. (grabs his leg)

Eren: (looks down) Captain…I'm sorry…if I had trusted myself…none of this would have…

Levi: hey, don't beat yourself up over this. You made a judgment call. Not all calls are for the right person.

**Ervin walks in with Armin, Mikasa, Jean, and a few other soldiers.**

Eren: Wh..why are you guys here…?

Ervin: We believe we found the Female Titan's true identity. We took so long cause we were waiting on someone else.

**Everyone sits down and tells Eren everything.**

Eren: Annie…? It can't be Annie…

Armin: It makes a lot of sense. Kaiias thinks this too.

Eren: (looks shocked) K…Kaiias…? He's…dead…

**A knock comes from the door.**

Levi: Come in.

Kaiias: (walks in with crutches) I'm sorry I'm late. My walk is ten times slower now. (looks at Eren)

Eren: (looks surprised) I…thought you were dead…I saw you…you were in a pool of blood.

Kaiias: I'll explain later. (looks at Armin) How far did you guys get into explaining?

Armin: We just told him.

Kaiias: (sits down)

Eren: So, you all think that Annie is the Female Titan…?

Kaiias: (nods) We also think that…she's the reason for Marco's death…

* * *

><p><strong>Annie is running towards the cart with Eren when Armin calls out her name.<strong>

Annie: (stops and looks behind her to see Armin)

Armin: (runs into the alley)

Annie: (runs to him to see Kaiias with him and looks surprised)

Armin: (smiles at Annie)

Annie: Armin? Kaiias?

Kaiias: (smiles) Hey Annie. I guess you're a full-fledged MP now huh?

Annie: (nods) What's this about? What's with the get ups?

Armin: (shows his ODM gear) It's easier to hide the ODM gear. (looks at Annie)

Annie: Why?

Kaiias: We have a plan for Eren to escape. But we need someone in the Military Police to help. And you're the only person we know who'd at least think about helping us.

Annie: Escape to where? Stuck behind these Walls you can't possibly hide anywhere.

Armin: We only need to hide him for a short amount of time. We have every intension to come back. We just need clues.

Annie: Clues to what?

Armin: Well, we have reason to believe that someone is actually helping the Titans. We don't know who, but we think it's someone living inside Wall Rose.

Annie: Sorry guys. I have to decline. (turns around) I'll keep my mouth shut though. (starts walking away)

Kaiias: Annie! Wait! If you don't help they'll kill Eren! We both know that!

Annie: (stops)

Kaiias: You and me both know that they'll kill him for no other reason than they're scared of something that they don't understand.

Annie: (looks back) And what if I don't? I suppose you'll think I'm a bad person?

Armin: (smiles) Well, to be honest. Naming someone by placing a good guy or bad guy tag on them is inhumane don't you think? And not helping you're friend not is a good thing to do. Unless of course you don't think we're you're friends. Then that means we've been mistaking you for a good person all this time.

Annie: What does that supposed to mean?

Kaiias: (looks up) You were the first person we thought of when we knew we needed help from an MP.

Armin: He's right Annie. So, if you don't help us save Eren, then, at least in our eyes, that makes you a bad person.

Annie: (turns around and puts her gun down) Fine. I'm with you.

**Eren, Mikasa, Kaiias, Armin, and Annie are walking towards a tunnel.**

Kaiias: I'm surprised no ones here. Everyone must be focused on Jean.

Eren: I don't see why Jean was chosen to be a decoy for me...

Armin: Well, you both have that scowl.

Eren: (looks at Armin) But I don't have his horse face! Kaiias looks more like me than he does!

Kaiias: (looks at Eren) You and me both know my skin is way darker. (sees the tunnel) Here it is. (runs to the tunnel)

**Everyone looks down the tunnel.**

Mikasa: How'd you know of this Armin?

Armin: It was part of an underground city they were making sometime back. (walks down)

**Everyone except Annie starts walking into the tunnel. Everyone turns to Annie.**

Kaiias: Annie. Come on. We can't afford to be joking around.

Annie: (looks down and widens her eyes) No.

Kaiias: (turns around) Oh come on Annie. We told you we were gonna go down a tunnel. You're not scared are you?

Annie: So what? I don't expect all of you to understand what fear is. You don't know what it's like to be scared.

Kaiias: (looks at Annie) Fear is something you choose to have. If we felt fear, we all would've been dead. Even before Trost. Mikasa, Eren, Armin, and me would have all been dead. Fear isn't what we think it is. Wanting to live is what people mistake for fear.

Armin: (looks at Kaiias)

Annie: (looks at Kaiias and thinks)

Kaiias: (turns around) Go ahead and pretend to be afraid. Just remember, if Eren dies. You'll betray everyone.

Annie: (looks up)

Kaiias: Come on guys. (starts walking down and thinks to himself) Please work…

Annie: Wait.

Kaiias: (turns to Annie)

Annie: (starts walking down)

**Armin, Mikasa, Kaiias, and Eren look surprised.**

Kaiias: (smiles) Come on. Let's go.

* * *

><p><strong>Kaiias, Annie, Eren, Mikasa, and Armin are walking in the tunnel when they see two other soldiers.<strong>

Soldier: (sees Annie and looks at the others) You guys ready?

Kaiias: (nods) I'll go join Ervin and Levi to tell them where we are in the plan. (runs the other way)

**Ervin and Levi are with the MP's looking after "Eren"**

Ervin: (looks around)

Levi: (whispers) It seems to be going smooth.

Kaiias: (swings up to Ervin and Levi) Target is underground. (turns in the direction he came from)

Ervin: (nods) Does she know?

Kaiias: No sir, or at least, not yet.

* * *

><p>Mikasa: (looks at Annie) So, how's being an MP?<p>

Annie: (looks around) Pretty boring. I guess it's just what I thought it'd be.

Eren: So um. Have you done anything fun at all?

Annie: (shakes her head and starts getting suspicious)

Armin: (looks ahead) There's the outside! Let's go.

Annie: (stops)

**Everyone turns to Annie.**

Eren: Annie. You're not afraid of the light now are you?

Annie: Something here…it just doesn't seem right…

Kaiias: (looks at Levi) They haven't figured it out have they?

Levi: No. They haven't even checked.

Kaiias: I kinda knew they weren't gonna do it.

Eren: Come on. We gotta go. Time isn't on our side!

Annie: No…that entrance…it doesn't seem…right…the way you all are staring at me…it hurts that you don't trust me…

Armin: Annie. Can I ask you something…? Why…why did you have Marco's gear…? In the inspection…?

Annie: (looks straight) I found it…and took it…

Armin: Why didn't you use your own gear…?

Annie: (stays quiet for a second) If you had these suspicious thoughts. Why didn't you tell anyone…?

Armin: Because even now it feels painful to think you'd do something like that! But…outside the Walls…when you didn't kill me…that's what got my gears turning…

**Everyone looks at Annie as she looks straight ahead.**

Annie: Why…why didn't I kill you…?

Eren: Annie! Stop it! Prove that we're wrong again! Prove that you're not it!

Mikasa: Don't bother…(draws her swords)

Annie: (starts running the opposite way)

**Everyone chases Annie.**

Annie: (stops at the entrance and holds her thumb right at her mouth)

**Everyone stops.**

Annie: (starts laughing hysterically) You know Armin…it's glad that I can be a good person…it looks like you've won you're bet…but…

Armin: (feels sick to his stomach)

Annie: Here's my bet…(runs out)

Kaiias: (looks at the Wall) Where's the smoke signal?

Nile: Smoke signal for what?

Ervin: We were waiting for Hanji and her squad to come.

**A giant boom comes from the other side of the city as Annie transforms into the Female Titan.**


	11. Chapter 11

Kaiias: (looks at Annie) Oh no…

Nile: What the hell…? (looks at soldiers) Go see what that was!

Kaiias: (looks at Levi)

Levi: (nods) Go. Don't get killed.

**Kaiias goes to see what happened to Eren.**

Eren: (looks and sees Annie's face) Oh no…

Armin: Looks like we gotta go to plan b!

Annie: (reaches her hand into the tunnel and tries to grab Eren)

**Everyone runs away. Kaiias sneaks his way in and joins them.**

Kaiias: What happened?

Eren: She found out! Looks like we gotta burst our way out! Come in close guys!

**Everyone gets closer to Eren.**

Eren: (bites his thumb, but instead of transforming, his hand bleeds) Oh no! Not again! (bites harder on his thumb)

Kaiias: (looks around as Annie breaks holes in the ground, stomping on the tunnel)

Mikasa: (looks angry) Really…? Right now…? What's keeping you from transforming…? You know she's the Female Titan. Get it together.

Kaiias: (gets an idea)

Eren: (bites harder on his thumb, making even more blood come out)

Kaiias: (gets angry) Eren!

Eren: (looks up)

Kaiias: (kicks Eren in the face as hard as he can)

Mikasa: (gasps and looks at Kaiias)

Armin: (looks surprised)

Kaiias: (keeps kicking Eren in the face)

Eren: (looks up at Kaiias with a bloody face)

Kaiias: (grabs Eren by the hair, smashes his head on the floor, and stomps on his head repeatedly)

Mikasa: (gets angry) Kaiias stop!

Kaiias: (kicks Eren one last time and kneels down to him) I bet you wanna kill me now don't you…?

Eren: (looks up at him angrily)

Kaiias: I haven't killed anyone…why would you want to kill me…?

Eren: (looks surprised)

Kaiias: Annie has no damn problem killing people. And you decide to still push the fucking thought out of you're head? When we instructed for you to not transform to fight her, you wanted to, now we need you to fight, and look at you. Getting angry with me for trying to teach you a damn lesson!

**Everyone stays quiet.**

Kaiias: (looks down and looks back up) Don't get me wrong. I trust in you, but…everyone is trusting in you…and look at what you're doing… (puts his hood on and looks at Mikasa and Armin) Guys. I have an idea. (draws his swords)

Mikasa: (looks at Kaiias)

Armin: (looks at Kaiias)

Kaiias: We need a diversion. (points at both ends) Mikasa, you, and me will go that way. Armin will go that way. Hopefully she'll go after Mikasa and me.

**Mikasa and Armin both stand up and run opposite ways.**

Eren: Wait! You don't have to do this!

Kaiias: (looks at Eren) We're doing this for you. Pull it together. Remember that we're putting our lives on the line for you.

Mikasa: (stops)

Kaiias: (runs to Mikasa and stops with Mikasa)

Mikasa: It's not like we have a choice. The world is a cruel place. (runs out with Kaiias)

Eren: (looks down until he hears rumbling)

**The Female Titan stomps on the tunnel, crushing Eren. Everyone looks as Annie crushes Eren. **

Armin: Eren! (swings back down to Eren and sees him all bloody and knocked out)

Mikasa: (looks at Annie and gets angry) You're not gonna get away this time!

Annie: (sees Mikasa and tries to hit her but ends up hitting buildings)

**Soldiers start swinging towards Annie.**

Kaiias: (lands on a building) Hey Annie!

Annie: (looks at Kaiias)

Kaiias: How about round two? (swings towards Annie)

**Ervin and Levi are with Nile. **

Ervin: Nile. I suggest you send all troops that way. There's already a Titan in the city.

Nile: (turns to Ervin) A Titan? This is Wall Sina! How the hell is a Titan here?

Soldier: (swings in with a box) Commander Ervin! (opens the box with maneuver gear in it)

Ervin: (puts on the gear) Thank you. (turns to the Scouts) Everyone go towards the Titan. They'll need as much help as they'll need. (walks forward)

Jean: (is wearing a black wig and steps out of the wagon)

MP Officer: (pushes Jean) Whoa! Who said you could move Yeager?

Jean: (groans and takes off the wig) How about this damn wig!

**All the MP soldiers look confused.**

Jean: (runs to Levi) Sir! (puts on his cape)

Levi: (looks at Jean) Go see what's taking Eren so damn long. Take the spare gear from squad three.

Jean: (nods and runs away)

Armin: Eren! (tries to push a big rock off of him)

**Jean comes from behind Armin.**

Jean: Armin! What's going on!?

Armin: Something went wrong! Eren's hurt badly!

Jean: (sees Eren and looks confused) Why couldn't he just transform?

Kaiias: (dodges Annie's hand and hits a building)

Annie: (is about to kill Kaiias)

Mikasa: (comes from behind and slices her arm)

Kaiias: (gets up and swings away)

Mikasa: (lands on a building) Kaiias! Let's guide Annie away from Eren!

Kaiias: (lands near her) She's just focusing on getting out of here. If she can, she'll get Eren. She only did what she did to hope on Eren surviving! (sees Annie's arm and jumps out of the way)

Annie: (kills a few other soldiers and starts walking towards the Wall)

Jean: (gets angry and yells at Eren) Damn it Eren! What the hell is the matter with you? I told you this day would happen and look at you! Look at us! We're dying out here and it's all because you can't except that Annie's the Female Titan? (looks down) Is…is this what Marco would've…(sees Annie hit a building and a rock comes flying towards them)

**Jean and Armin move out of the way but the rock hits Eren, causing a piece of wood to go through Eren's chest.**

Armin: Eren!

Jean: (holds him back) We can't wait on him anymore! We have to go!

**Armin and Jean swing away.**

Eren: (opens one eye and starts thinking) She…she's the female titan…why…?

Kaiias: (grabs Mikasa's hand and starts swinging) Ready?

Mikasa: (nods)

Kaiias: (throws Mikasa towards Annie's leg)

Mikasa: (tries to cut Annie's leg)

Annie: (dodges Mikasa and tries to kick her)

Kaiias: (pushes Mikasa and cuts her leg)

Annie: (falls and covers her nape)

**Mikasa and Kaiias fall to the ground in tiredness.**

Kaiias: (starts breathing heavily) We…we can't do this forever…

Mikasa: (breathes heavily) Yes we can…

Kaiias: (turns to Mikasa) We're strong. But if she gets to a clearing, there's nothing we can do. We both know that…(stands up and sees Armin and Jean land near them)

Armin: Guys!

Kaiias: Armin! How's Eren?

Jean: He's hurt. Badly. We gotta guide Annie to Commander Hanji. She has a surprise for her.


	12. Chapter 12

**Annie gets back up and kills a few more soldiers.**

Kaiias: (lands on a building) Annie!

Annie: (looks at Kaiias)

Kaiias: We can do this all day! As long as I'm alive!

Annie: (tries to hit Kaiias)

Kaiias: (jumps out the way and starts swinging in another direction)

Eren: (thinks about what Kaiias and Jean said)

**_Kaiias: Annie has no damn problem killing people. And you decide to still push the fucking thought out of you're head?_**

**_Jean: We're dying out here and it's all because you can't except that Annie's the Female Titan?_**

**_Kaiias: When we instructed for you to not transform to fight her, you wanted to, now we need you to fight, and look at you. Getting angry at me for trying to teach you a damn lesson!_**

Eren: (starts breathing slowly)

**Kaiias, Mikasa, Jean, Armin, and a few other soldiers are guiding Annie to Hanji's traps.**

Kaiias: (looks at Armin) How far is it?!

Armin: (looks behind and sees another soldier die)

Kaiias: (yells) Armin!

Armin: (looks at Kaiias)

Kaiias: Don't look back. I'm through with people I care about getting hurt! Now how far is it?

Armin: (nods and looks forward) It should be around this corner!

Hanji: (starts laughing maniacally as she hears giant footsteps and sees Annie)

Annie: (has a surprised and worried expression on her face)

**Millions of cords fire into her again. Annie ends up falling to the ground. A blanket of spikes is put onto her.**

Hanji: Well. I thought that having a plan C was a little bit paranoid. (swings down to Annie's face) But now, at least we have you. (points her sword near her eye) Oh the wonders you have stocked inside you…and believe me…I'll carve every single one of them out of you…piece by piece...calling you're friends won't work now. Will it…?

Annie: (ends up breaking out)

Kaiias: Shit. Well, looks like we have a plan D now!

Armin: What is it?

Kaiias: Keep her away from the damn Wall! (swings towards Annie)

Eren: My friends…are risking their lives…and…I'm just laying here…Annie…she never cared about…us…she was…the bad person…all this time…(starts sitting up)

Annie: (throws rocks at the soldiers)

**Everyone tries to dodge the boulders.**

Kaiias: (dodges one boulder and gets hit with another and falls)

Armin: Kaiias!

Kaiias: (shakes it off and chases after Annie again)

Mikasa: (dodges all of the rocks, almost gets hit by Annie, dodges her hand, but falls, getting knocked out in the process)

Kaiias: Mikasa! (hits a building)

Eren: That's why my comrades died…because I couldn't let go…(starts sitting up some more, sending the piece of wood deeper through his chest)

**Blood spurts out of Eren's chest.**

Eren: I swore…to kill them all…every single one! It doesn't matter anymore! Nothing matters! Just Kill…Forget about the consequences! Just kill…kill…KILL! (transforms into his Titan form)

**Everyone freezes as they hear Eren's giant footsteps running towards Annie **

Annie: (hears footsteps behind her)

Armin: (lands on a building) That's Eren! It has to be!

Kaiias: (wakes up and stands up)

Mikasa: (wakes up) E…Eren…?

Eren: (comes behind Annie and punches her in the face, sending her flying towards a building)

Annie: (crashes in a building)

**Eren runs towards Annie. Annie gets up and starts running.**

Kaiias: (lands beside Armin) She's going towards the opening so she can try to fight Eren!

Hanji: We can't let that happen! If she gets Eren, there's no telling what she'll do!

Kaiias: You're right. I'll go get Levi!

Hanji: He was instructed to stay behind! You're best bet is to see if Mikasa is okay! We'll go towards the Female Titan!

Kaiias: (nods and swings towards Mikasa)

Mikasa: (starts getting up slowly)

Kaiias: (lands near Mikasa) You all right? (helps Mikasa up)

Mikasa: (nods) You went back to check on me?

Kaiias: I had to. I can't lose my family. Come on. (smiles)

Mikasa: (looks at Kaiias surprisingly)

**Annie runs to a giant opening and turns towards Eren. Both Eren and Annie make fighting stances.**

Eren: Annie…you never cared…you always acted like nothing mattered…you never even looked at anything twice…I could see every now and then I can see through all of you're bullshit…especially when it came to fighting…maybe it wasn't worth anything at the academy…but to you…it was just a completely different story…you we're a liar from the start! What are you fighting for? WHAT COULD BE WORTH ALL OF THIS DEATH AND DESTRUCTION? (roars and tries to hit Annie)

Annie: (hardens her elbow, breaking Eren's hand, and tries to kick him in the face)

Eren: (blocks her leg, grabs it, and throws her over a building, sending her crashing into the building)

Annie: (dodges Eren as she runs towards him)

Mikasa: We should head towards them. It sounds like the fight just started.

Kaiias: (nods) Are you okay to use your gear by yourself?

Mikasa: (nods) Yeah. Let's go. (swings away)

Kaiias: (follows Mikasa)

**Ervin and Levi are with Nile trying to explain everything that's going on.**

Nile: Two Titans are fighting in the streets? How is that even possible?

Soldier: I don't know sir, but the city will be destroyed before we even know what happened!

Nile: (looks at Ervin and points his gun to him) Your Arrogance has brought a peaceful city to hell!

Ervin: (stays calm) I understand. I acted on my own limb and it's getting people killed. I have no excuses for what I have done.

**Everyone looks at Ervin.**

Nile: (walks up to him and grabs his shirt) you knew…what this would do to us you son a bitch! Why? Why would you do this?

Annie: (gets punched by Eren and starts running towards the Wall)

Ervin: I did it for the good of humanity.

Nile: Don't give me that crap! (points his gun at him) I should kill you right now! NO ONE WOULD GIVE A DAMN IF I DID!

Ervin: Go ahead.

**Everyone stands in silence.**

Ervin: Everyone would've been killed if the Female Titan's identity were still a mystery…

Nile: (lowers his gun a little)

Ervin: Also, Eren would be gone…

Nile: Shut up! Just stop! Are you…? Are you honestly saying that this is for the good of humanity…?

Ervin: I have faith it's a giant leap.

Nile: (lowers his gun) Soldiers! Arrest him!

**People put Ervin in chains.**

Nile: You are no longer in my jurisdiction. I'll leave you to the higher ups.

* * *

><p><strong>Annie stops in another open area.<strong>

Armin: (thinks to himself) Come on Eren…you have to do this…this isn't just for us…it's for everyone…every single person here is rooting for you…don't let us down…

Eren: (roars and jumps at Annie)

Annie: (hardens her foot and kicks Eren's leg off)

Eren: (tries to stand on one foot and jumps at Annie, punching her)

Annie: (falls and gets back up, looking at Eren)

Eren: (jumps up at Annie)

Annie: (hardens her leg and kicks Eren in the face, slamming his head into the building)

Eren: (tries to get out but can't)

Annie: (starts punching Eren with her hardened fist, knocking Eren out)

**Everyone looks as Eren appears to be defeated by the Female Titan.**

Annie: (starts running towards the Wall)

Eren: I….swore….to kill them….every….single….one!

**Everyone looks as Eren roars louder than any other time that he roared. He stands up with his skin glows a fiery red color.**

Eren: (runs towards Annie and tackles her on the ground)

**Mikasa and Kaiias finally find everyone else.**

Mikasa: Eren! (steps forward)

Kaiias: Mikasa no!

Mikasa: (looks back)

Kaiias: He's got this. I can feel it. Plus, we don't know if he's controlled in this state!

Eren: (roars while he's on top of Annie)

Annie: (pushes him off and tries to get up)

Eren: (gets up, grabs Annie's face, and squeezes it, causing Annie's face to explode in blood)

Annie: (yells in pain, elbows him in the face, and runs towards the Wall)

Hanji: She's gonna escape!

Mikasa: (looks at Kaiias) You ready?

Kaiias: (looks surprised then smiles) I was born ready.

**Mikasa and Kaiias swing towards Annie.**

Annie: (hardens her fingers and starts climbing up the Wall)

Mikasa: Not today! (cuts off her fingers)

Annie: (tries to climb with one hand)

Kaiias: (cuts off her fingers and lands on her face) That was for Gunta…(stabs her eyes) That was for Eld…and…this is for Oluo! (jumps off and swings towards Mikasa)

Annie: (hits the ground)

Eren: (jumps on top of Annie and hits her arms and head off)

Kaiias: (catches a little blood on his face as he watches Annie get defeated)

Eren: (bites through the nape to see Annie)

Kaiias: (looks surprised)

Hanji: He's going to take the entire nape off! He's going to devour her!

Jean: Eren don't do it!

Eren: (stops and looks at Annie as a giant blue light comes from her)

Levi: (comes out of no where and cuts open Eren's nape, saving Eren from being crystalized) It's not a good idea to eat our evidence. Idiot…

**A few minutes later, Annie's crystal is brought out. Eren is unconscious in Armin's arms. **

Eren: (wakes up slowly and looks around)

Armin: Eren?

Eren: (turns to Armin)

Armin: You okay Eren?

Eren: Y…yeah…Where's Annie?

Armin: (turns to Jean hitting the crystal) Over there…

Jean: (tries to break through Annie crystal) Damnit! All the shit we were put through and this is what god gives us? Annie! I know you can hear me! (feels a hand on his shoulder and turns to see that it's Levi)

Levi: That's enough. It's over.

Jean: (looks at Annie's crystal and calms down)

Hanji: This thing belongs deep underground! (turns to Annie's crystal) Damn…what are we supposed to do now? If we can't get any answers out of her…then all we have is a broken city, and countless casualties…(sees Mikasa in still on the Wall next to the breach) Mikasa! Kaiias! What are you doing?

Kaiias: (is looking at the breach in fear and thinks to himself) I completely forgot about this…

Mikasa: Is…is that a…?

**Kaiias and Mikasa look as half of a Titan face is shown.**

Hanji: Is…is that a…? (feels a touch on her shoulder)

Pastor Nick: (is out of breath and looks up) Patch the hole…don't you let sunlight touch that Titan…HURRY!

**Hanji and some soldiers over up the Titan's face.**

Pastor Nick: If light would've touched that Titan…I don't know what could've happened…

Hanji: It's time to talk Nick.

Pastor Nick: (looks up)

Hanji: You knew about this. Didn't you?

Pastor Nick: (rolls his eyes and ignores Hanji)

* * *

><p><strong>A few hours later, Eren wakes up in a room with Kaiias, Mikasa, Armin, and Jean.<strong>

Mikasa: Eren. Are you okay?

Eren: Yeah. (sits up slowly) As a matter of fact, I feel way better than I thought I'd be. So, Annie's still stuck in that thing?

Jean: Yeah, you think that fate would actually cut us some slack for a chance.

Kaiias: (looks at Jean) Yeah, but at least we're alive right? That has to mean something.

Jean: Yeah. I guess it does.

Armin: Why'd you let her go Eren?

Eren: (looks up at Armin)

Armin: You did do that, didn't you?

Eren: (nods) I guess, I couldn't do it…when I saw her face, I just…froze.

Soldier: (walks in) Armin Arlert and Jean Kirstein. You're up.

Armin: (looks at Eren) Well, we'll see you later. (walks out)

Jean: (follows Armin)

Kaiias: (pushes up off the Wall and starts walking towards Eren's bed) Eren.

Eren: (looks at Kaiias and gets a little scared)

Kaiias: I…I want to say I'm sorry, for what I did in the tunnel. It was the sure fire way to know you'd think more.

Eren: (nods) I understand. I understand why a lot of people did it to me.

Kaiias: When I say sorry, I was speaking to both of you. (looks at Mikasa) I know you two are really close.

Mikasa: (nods and blushes a little) It's okay.

**An awkward silence goes on until Eren finally says something.**

Eren: It felt really good. Just letting go…

Mikasa: (looks a little worried)

Eren: As I was getting punched around. I felt…I felt like I didn't even care if I died…

Mikasa: (jumps) Eren! Stop talking like that!

Eren: (shakes his head) Don't worry. I'm fine. (turns to Kaiias) Hey, Kaiias.

Kaiias: (looks up)

Eren: Are you and Mikasa a team? I saw the way you guys were fighting.

Kaiias: (looks at Mikasa)

Mikasa: (looks at Kaiias, then looks back at Eren) Yes. We're a team. (smiles)

Kaiias: (smiles)

Soldier: Kaiias Cardyle and Mikasa Ackerman. You're up next.

Kaiias: See you around Eren. (walks out)

Mikasa: (follows Kaiias)

**Mikasa and Kaiias are walking towards a room.**

Mikasa: You think they'll let Eren go?

Kaiias: They have to. It's the only thing they can do.

Mikasa: What do you mean?

Kaiias: At Trost, that was just all luck, but here, seeing him in action, the MP's have to, plus, we have Annie. She's just not gonna talk anytime soon.

**Kaiias and Mikasa end up stopping and looking towards the Wall as the sunsets.**

Kaiias: (turns to Mikasa) Anyway, what was that back there?

Mikasa: (looks confused)

Kaiias: About us being a team?

Mikasa: (looks away and blushes) Oh, um, Well, if you don't want to, I understand…

Kaiias: (realizes her actual feelings and blushes a barely noticeable red) Oh, Well, I never said that. We do work well together.

Mikasa: (looks at Kaiias) Really?

Kaiias: Really. (smiles)

Mikasa: Kaiias…? Can I tell you something…?

Kaiias: (nods) Sure. What is it?

Mikasa: (kisses him softly)

**When Mikasa finishes kissing Kaiias, Kaiias looks confused.**

Mikasa: (blushes a bright red) I'm…I'm sorry…I just…

Kaiias: (puts his hand on her shoulder) It's fine. Really. I just, I just think we should be friends, with this going on, us almost dying every 5 minutes. I just can't see us being that way.

Mikasa: (looks at Kaiias and nods) I understand.

Kaiias: (smiles) Plus, you'd be better off with Eren. (starts walking away)

Mikasa: (blushes a little and walks behind him)

**Eventually, Eren is given back to the Scouts; they are given a new objective. Make Eren realize and control all of his abilities. **


	13. Short Stories!

_**This is a series of stories that I've made for "Who is He?" **_

_**I just felt that I'd make my own ****story. This is nothing to do with the actual story.**_

_**The actual story is being made now so I should be posting it in about a month!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Three months later, everyone is given some time to relax after all of Eren's experiments. Kaiias is walking to Petra's room when he sees Levi walking out.<strong>

Kaiias: (looks surprised) C…captain…?

Levi: (turns quickly to Kaiias)

Kaiias: (closes his eyes and smiles) I don't want to know…I was just going to check on Petra.

Levi: She's fine, kinda tired, but fine.

Kaiias: Um, is she…? You know…

Levi: (rolls his eyes) Go away Kaiias…

Kaiias: (nods) Yes sir. (walks away)

* * *

><p><strong>Ervin quietly walks into Kaiias' room while Kaiias is looking out of the window. <strong>

Ervin: I see you enjoy sunsets.

Kaiias: (jumps up and turns around) Sir! You scared me. Um, how long were you there…?

Ervin: (laughs) That's none of you're concern. (sits down in a chair)

Kaiias: (stands awkwardly)

Ervin: Please, sit. I have to speak with you.

Kaiias: (looks shocked and sits down)

Ervin: You're gut feelings. They're more than you're gut…aren't they?

Kaiias: (thinks to himself) Shit…(tries to look confused) I don't know what you're talking about sir.

Ervin: Somehow you know when something's about to happen.

Kaiias: I assure you, its just feelings I get.

Ervin. I spoke to you're friends from the 104th, they all say that you're gut feelings have saved their lives at least once. The one that stands out the most is when Eren told me about the time you two fought the Colossal Titan.

Kaiias: It was pretty obvious.

Ervin: How?

Kaiias: The wind was blowing ominously…

Ervin: So, every time the wind blows we load the cannons and get the soldiers?

Kaiias: (looks away) No sir…

Ervin: (stands up) Very well. (starts walking away but stops) I hope you know that if you know another thing. Come to me.

Kaiias: (stands up) Sir!

Ervin: (looks back surprised)

Kaiias: (starts breathing heavily) Something's…something's going to happen…something big…

Ervin: (turns around) Something like what?

Kaiias: If I say too much, you'll end up doing too much, and if you do too much, it may end up of the retreat of humanity behind Wall Sina.

Ervin: (looks surprised)

Kaiias: The Colossal and the Armored are gonna be in the Attack…

Ervin: (looks surprised) What? How?

Kaiias: I can't say, but I can say, the identities of the Colossal and Armored will be confirmed…

Ervin: (nods) I understand. Do you know if anyone will die?

Kaiias: (shakes his head) I don't even know if I'll die…I just got lucky with everything.

Ervin: (smiles) We all got lucky Kaiias, all of us. (walks out)

* * *

><p><strong>At night, Eren is sitting alone when Armin walks to him.<strong>

Armin: (sees Eren and sits beside him) You okay?

Eren: (nods) Mikasa has been acting weird lately.

Armin: How?

Eren: She hasn't spoken to us in days. Now that I think about it, Kaiias hasn't spoken a word in a week.

Armin: I'm sure it's nothing. (sees Kaiias walking) Hey Kaiias!

Kaiias: (turns and sees Armin and Eren and walks up to them) Hey guys. What's up?

Eren: Hey Kaiias. Have you seen Mikasa?

Kaiias: (nods) She's been doing ODM training with a few people. Last time I saw her she was asleep.

Eren: (looks up at Kaiias) I wonder if she's doing okay.

Kaiias: What do you mean?

Eren: I mean, she usually hangs around us, now she's been pretty distant. Don't you think?

Kaiias: (remembers their kiss 3 months ago) Oh, yeah. She has…(looks away and then looks back) I'll go find her.

**Kaiias goes to the training forest where he sees Mikasa swinging around and practicing moves on Titan Decoys. Kaiias swings up to a tree.**

Kaiias: Mikasa!

Mikasa: (sees Kaiias and looks a little shocked as she swings to him)

Kaiias: Hey, where have you been?

Mikasa: Around…(looks away a bit)

Kaiias: You know, we're all worried about you. What's on you're mind?

Mikasa: (looks up and shakes her head) N…nothing.

Kaiias: You sure?

Mikasa: (nods quietly)

Kaiias: (looks around and looks back at Mikasa) I hope the thing that happened didn't mess up anything.

Mikasa: (looks shocked that he brung it up and looks away)

Kaiias: (sighs a little) I understand if things are weird between us, but that doesn't mean you have to stop talking to Eren and Armin. I'll see you later. (swings away)

Mikasa: (thinks to herself as she gets ready to swing away) _It's not that…I'm confused about who I like more…you…or Eren…?_ (swings away)

* * *

><p><strong>Kaiias is talking with Eren and Armin when Mikasa walks up to them.<strong>

Mikasa: Hey guys.

Eren: Mikasa. Hey. Where have you been? I haven't seen you in awhile.

Mikasa: I was just training hard. (glances at Kaiias)

Armin: Well I'm glad you're back. (smiles)

Levi: (yells Eren and Kaiias' name)

**Eren and Kaiias walk to Levi, who is right next to Hanji.**

Levi: It's time for another test.

Eren: (groans a little)

Kaiias: (nods) Why do you need me?

Hanji: Kaiias has a good relationship with Eren. If you said bad things to Eren before he transform, I want to know if he'll go rouge.

Eren: But, what if I do?

Levi: I'll kill you, in your Titan form of course. It's not like you're a threat to me.

Kaiias: Levi's right, if I can take you down, he definitely can.

**An hour later Eren is set up in a well waiting for Levi to give the signal.**

Kaiias: (yells down) Hey! Eren!

Eren: (looks up)

Kaiias: Instead of me trash talking you, just think about all the shit people talked about you!

Eren: It's not a really good thing to remember!

Kaiias: Trust me, I know, just try!

**Eren looks down at his hand. **

Levi: (shoots the signal)

Kaiias: (back away from the Well)

**Eren transforms in the Well, The Well holds Eren's body so only his head is sticking out.**

Kaiias: (walk a little closer)

Eren: (looks at Kaiias)

Kaiias: (stares at Eren) Eren? Can you hear me?

Eren: (nods)

**Everyone looks surprised as they see Eren nod.**

Kaiias: (sighs and turns to Hanji) It didn't work.

Hanji: (has her mouth open) Bu…but…we found out something greater! (runs to Eren)

Eren: (looks at Hanji)

Hanji: I've wanted to ask these questions ever since I found you out!

Eren: (dies)

Hanji: (looks scared and surprised as she sees Levi carry Eren's body out)

Levi: We don't need to ask him questions. All we need is to see why he goes rouge.

* * *

><p><strong>Two days later, Mikasa walks up to Kaiias.<strong>

Mikasa: Kaiias?

Kaiias: (turns to Mikasa)

Mikasa: What did you mean when you said, "Me and Eren would be a better couple"?

Kaiias: Well, you like him, don't you?

Mikasa: (blushes) How'd you know…?

Kaiias: (laughs) Everyone knows. It's kinda obvious.

Mikasa: So you don't think we'd work out…?

Kaiias: I never said that. I said that there's just no time for relationships in this world. Plus, we'd put our person feelings into this. Like you've been doing for humanity.

Mikasa: I understand. (looks away)

Kaiias: (rolls his eyes and kisses Mikasa)

Mikasa: (looks surprised but kisses him back, wrapping her arms around his shoulders)

Eren: (is looking for Mikasa when he sees Kaiias and Mikasa kissing)

**Eren gasps quietly and walks away.**

Eren: (thinking to himself) _So that's they've been distant._

Kaiias: (pulls back and looks at Mikasa)

Mikasa: (looks surprised)

Kaiias: You don't get it. I do like you. I just think we'd be putting our personal feelings ahead of our common sense.

Mikasa: (looks away, then looks back, with her arms still over his shoulders) I…I really do understand now. I really do.

Kaiias: (nods) Okay. (smiles)

**Kaiias and Mikasa stay like that until Kaiias realizes what time it is.**

Kaiias: Um, I gotta go train with Eren. I'll see you soon. (starts running away)

Mikasa: (nods, sighs, and watches Kaiias as he runs away)

Kaiias: (sits back on a Wall and thinks to himself) I just kissed Mikasa…(puts his hand on his head) I can't believe this is happening…(goes in his room, goes to sleep, and dreams of talking to his old self)

**_Old Kaiias: So, how's it going?_**

**_Kaiias: I'm…not good at all…I mean, being in Attack on Titan is okay, but…_**

**_Old Kaiias: But what?_**

**_Kaiias: I'm changing it…_**

**_Old Kaiias: Describe, "changing"._**

**_Kaiias: Well, for one, Petra's alive._**

**_Old Kaiias: What? How?_**

**_Kaiias: I saved her. It was really awesome. _**

**_Old Kaiias: So, you fought with everyone?_**

**_Kaiias: Yep, I even graduated at the top of the class. _**

**_Old Kaiias: Wow. What else did you change?_**

**_Kaiias: Well…_**

**_Old Kaiias: Come on, tell me!_**

**_Kaiias: I kissed Mikasa…twice…_**

**_Old Kaiias: Whoa…_**

**_Kaiias: Yeah…_**

**_Old Kaiias: Well, that's something. Where in the Anime are you?_**

**_Kaiias: I'm finished with the Anime. I'm somewhere in between Annie getting defeated and Reiner and Bertolt's reveals…_**

**_Old Kaiias: Oh, well remember what happens?_**

**_Kaiias: (groans) How could I forget?_**

**_Old Kaiias: Do you know Reiner and Bertolt?_**

**_Kaiias: Yeah. They know me. And I know how bad it should be. It'd be worse if I told them…_**

**_Old Kaiias: What?_**

**_Kaiias: If I would've told them, they would ambush them, causing way more damage than what's gonna happen. _**

**_Old Kaiias: Maybe you can change it!_**

**_Kaiias: Maybe…_**

* * *

><p><strong>Levi wakes Kaiias up in the middle of the night.<strong>

Levi: (hits Kaiias in his sleep to wake him up) Cardyle. Wake up.

Kaiias: (wakes up quickly and surprisingly) Sir!

Levi: Come on. We're training. (starts walking)

Kaiias: (looks confused as he walks out with Levi)

**Levi and Kaiias are both about to fight in a field.**

Kaiias: Sir! I really don't see a reason for this training exercise!

Levi: It's not training. It's a test.

Kaiias: For what?

Levi: To see who's better, you, or me.

Kaiias: I think it's obvious sir. You're record is way better than mine.

Levi: (gets into a fighting stance) That's because of time. When I first started out, I wasn't nearly as close as you.

Kaiias: But now, your way faster than I could ever be…

Levi: Hmm, we'll see. (charges at Kaiias and tries to punch him in the stomach)

Kaiias: (blocks Levi's fist and punches Levi in the face, causing Levi to stumble back)

Levi: (backs away and looks at Kaiias) See? Looks like we've both been holding back.

Kaiias: (gets into a fighting stance and charges at Levi)

**While Levi and Kaiias are fighting, the two men are almost the same. Levi is just a little better than Kaiias.**

Levi: (elbows Kaiias in the face, kicks him in the stomach, and punches him in the face)

Kaiias: (falls to ground with a bloody nose)

Levi: (breathes heavily) You done yet Cardyle?

Kaiias: (stands up, wipes the blood off of his face, and smiles) When I know I can go on. I go. I don't stop until I know I'll do nothing but get in the way.

**The sun starts rising.**

Levi: So that's what.

Kaiias: (looks a little confused)

Levi: What drives you? A girl? A person?

Kaiias: (thinks and looks up) My Family.

Levi: (looks surprised)

Kaiias: I never had a father, or a mother. Whenever the Wall broke, Eren and his friends took me in…and, ever since I joined the Scouts, I feel like that family has increased.

Levi: Everyone is in you're family?

Kaiias: (nods) I think of them as teammates, but they're also my family. They're all I have left.

Levi: (closes his eyes and smiles)

Kaiias: (looks highly surprised)

Levi: I understand. I understand it all. (looks up and keeps smiling) You're a strange man Kaiias. (walks away)

Kaiias: (looks around and smiles) I think that's the first time Levi actually smiled…

* * *

><p><strong>1Kaiias is looking for Mikasa when he sees Eren. <strong>

Kaiias: (walks to Eren) Eren, have you seen Mikasa?

Eren: (shakes his head and looks confused) Shouldn't you know?

Kaiias: (laughs a little) Why?

Eren: Cause you and Mikasa are…you know. (nudges Kaiias)

Kaiias: (looks confused) What are you talking about?

Eren: (groans) Kaiias, I saw you kissing Mikasa yesterday. And I'm fine with you two being together.

Kaiias: (remembers Mikasa's and Kaiias's kiss) Oh, um, Eren?

Eren: (smiles at Kaiias)

Kaiias: That kiss wasn't an "us dating" kiss. It was a kiss to let her know that I like her, but we just don't have time for relationships.

Eren: (looks confused)

Kaiias: I know it's stupid, but that's how it is.

Eren: (punches Kaiias in the arm) Well no wonder she's been so damn distant!

Kaiias: (looks confused)

Eren: She likes you, but you two know it'll never work out!

Kaiias: I never said that! I said that we'd put our personal feelings ahead of our common sense!

Eren: Kaiias, if you really like her, take chances. (walks away)

**Kaiias thinks about what Eren said for the rest of the day, he finally choses to confront Mikasa. He walks to her when she's alone.**

Kaiias: (walks to Mikasa) H…hey Mikasa…

Mikasa: (looks down a little) Hey Kaiias…

Kaiias: I've been thinking…and…I do…

Mikasa: (looks up)

Kaiias: I do want you.

Mikasa: (looks surprised)

Kaiias: On one condition, if we're on a mission, and I'm trying to save you, and I tell you to leave. Leave.

Mikasa: I…I don't know…

Kaiias: And if in you're heart, you know that I'm dead, then do not, under any circumstance, turn back.

Mikasa: (looks at Kaiias)

Kaiias: (keeps a blank stare)

Mikasa: (takes a deep breath) Okay…I promise.

Kaiias: (smiles and hugs Mikasa)

Mikasa: (hugs him back)

**When they both pull out of the hug, the get closer and closer until they finally kiss. Mikasa backs up to a wall with Kaiias as they kiss. They both pull back and look at each other.**

Mikasa: (laughs) Well, I guess this day is getting better.

Levi: (walks around the corner) Cardyle.

**Mikasa and Kaiias instantly let go of each other and look at Levi.**

Levi: (doesn't care that he just caught them and gestures for Kaiias to follow him) Follow me.

**Kaiias follows Levi to Petra's room. Petra wanted to see him.**

Kaiias: (walks in and sees Petra's leg) Hey Petra. You feeling okay?

Petra: (nods) All because of you. (smiles) Thank you…because of you…(starts crying with joy) I get to see him again…(looks up with tears in her eyes)

Kaiias: (smiles) No problem.

Petra: Why'd you send Levi after me when he found you? You should've savored any strength you had.

Kaiias: I saved you for a reason. I wasn't gonna die knowing that I let you die.

Petra: (looks at him confused) What was the reason?

Kaiias: I saw the way you and Levi looked at each other. Beneath his scowl, I could see his love for you. I tried to save everyone else, but I was too slow.

Eren: (pokes his head in) Petra?

Petra: (smiles at Eren) Come in Eren. Kaiias is here.

Eren: (walks in and sits beside Kaiias)

Petra: You two have been friends for so long, right?

Eren: (nods) Ever since Shiganshina.

Petra: (smiles) That's great. I wish I had a friend for that long.

Levi: (walks in) Kaiias, Eren. We're gonna be Scouting the Wall.

**Kaiias stands up and instantly get nervous.**

Kaiias: Why?

Levi: A few titans were sighted inside Wall Rose, a few soldiers wiped them out, however, we have reason to believe that the Wall is breached. We'll Scout the Wall to check.

Eren: (nods)

Levi: (walks out)

**Eren and Kaiias start walking out when Eren stops Kaiias.**

Eren: Kaiias…I saw you're face…tell me what's gonna happen…

Kaiias: (starts breathing heavily) Eren. Just stay close to me okay?

Eren: Wh-

Kaiias: (grabs Eren by the shoulders) Please…stay close…this is the worst gut feeling that I've ever had…find out if our friends are going, and who ever is, tell them to stick by us at all times!

Eren: (gets really scared at Kaiias and runs to check)

Ervin: (walks behind Kaiias)

Kaiias: (turns to see Ervin)

Ervin: (sees Kaiias's face) Is this that gut feeling you were talking about?

Kaiias: Worse…it's a stomachache…but…I have an idea…I'm gonna need help from my friends…

* * *

><p><strong>Everyone is scouting the Wall.<strong>

Kaiias: (looks around)

Ervin: (keeps a sharp eye on everything)

Eren: Kaiias, I don't see why you're so scared. There haven't been any screams of death or anything.

Kaiias: (feels his heart beating as he secretly turns to see Reiner looking worried about something)

Mikasa: (looks to see Kaiias' face) Kaiias?

Armin: (gets worried) Kaiias has never been this scared…what could he be so worried about…?

Kaiias: (turns around) Guys keep going! I gotta talk to Reiner!

Reiner: (sees Kaiias run up to him)

Kaiias: I saw your face Reiner. Gut feeling?

Reiner: (stays quiet)

Bertolt: He's probably just getting a little sick.

Kaiias: That's weird. Cause I remember that an hour ago, he was perfectly fine. (laughs)

Reiner: I'm fine Kaiias…just…go away…

Kaiias: (breathes in heavily) Look. I gotta talk to you guys about something.

**Reiner, Kaiias, and Bertolt all stay a little away from the group when the group rests. They're all in a tent.**

Kaiias: Guys. I have a really big gut feeling.

Reiner: (looks a little worried) Why'd you come to us?

Kaiias: I don't want anyone to worry. I can trust you guys.

**Both of them look surprised. **

Reiner: Well, what do you need help with?

Kaiias: (breathes in heavily and starts laughing)

**Bertolt and Reiner look a little confused.**

Kaiias: You two…are the greatest threats to humanity…

Reiner: (gets a blank stare on his face)

Kaiias: We all…trusted you…

Bertolt: (is about to bite his thumb)

Kaiias: (looks up quickly) Don't think about it!

Bertolt: (stops)

Kaiias: Everyone is waiting for one of you ungrateful motherfuckers to transform…

Reiner: How are they going to catch us…?

Kaiias: (laughs) They're going to send billions of cords into this tent if I shoot this acoustic round. (holds the flare gun in his hand)

**Bertolt and Reiner look at each other.**

Kaiias: I understand that that's a big risk. But hey, I've been hit head on by Annie. I'm perfectly fine with dying…

Reiner: How…

Kaiias: I'm just that clever.

Reiner: (gets angry) You son of a…(tries to jump on Kaiias)

Kaiias: (points the gun at Reiner's head) Careful there Green guy…

Reiner: (stops)

Kaiias: (laughs) Don't want to let them hear struggle. They'll shoot it anyway.

Reiner: (sits back down)

Kaiias: Thought so…

**All of the other soldiers are waiting for Kaiias to come out of the tent.**

Mikasa: (breathes heavily) Please Kaiias…

Levi: What the hell is taking him so long?

Kaiias: Now, give me all of you're stuff in the bag. Empty you're pockets also.

**Bertolt and Reiner listen to Kaiias and give them all of their stuff.**

Kaiias: Now, I'm gonna walk out. And you'll stay here. If you transform, we'll kill you. (runs out)

Mikasa: (gets happy)

Kaiias: (shoots the flare as Reiner transforms)

**Everyone flies back. **

Kaiias: (almost falls off the Wall and looks at Eren) Eren! Don't transform!

Eren: (looks at Kaiias and nods)

**Reiner looks around, and when he can't find Eren, he runs away with Bertolt. Everyone gets on the Wall and thanks Kaiias for his brilliant plan.**

Ervin: (smiles) Kaiias. You have my upright respect.

Kaiias: I had some help from everyone. Trust me. (looks at Armin) All I did was act like I was going to kill them.

Armin: (smiles)

Ervin: Well. This has been a successful day. Let's see what they have in that bag.

**Hanji opens the bag to see a few books that Reiner wrote, and a ring that shows a blade to help them transform.**

Hanji: Well, at least Eren will be able to transform more easily.

Eren: Wait. (opens the book to see a shot with the Titan Shifter serum in it)

Hanji: What is it?

Eren: (remembers his father giving it to him) It's…it's my power…this is what gave me the power…

Armin: Wait. So you mean…?

Ervin: (looks surprised) Someone else can be a shifter…

**Everyone looks highly surprised.**

Ervin: We need to put this is someone, now.

**Everyone looks at Kaiias.**

Kaiias: (looks surprised) What? I…I don't know how to control a Titan!

Ervin: That's the one thing you don't know?

Kaiias: I just know I can't.

Mikasa: Since when are you so scared?

Kaiias: (looks at Mikasa) I'm not scared. It's just…we don't even know if this is the thing that got Eren into a Titan.

Eren: I know it was my Dad. He got me into this. If we could find him…I'm sure he'd tell you.

Kaiias: (remembers Eren eating his father) Shit…(takes the serum) Fine. Step back, I don't know if I'll transform instantly.

Levi: (steps up) Wait. Let's go back to HQ. You'll do it in the training grounds so we'll be able to kill you if you go rouge.

**Everyone goes into the training forest to see if Kaiias can use the serum to transform.**

Ervin: Kaiias! Are you ready?

Kaiias: (nods and yells back) Yes sir!

**Kaiias injects the serum into him. Nothing happens.**

Ervin: Kaiias?

Kaiias: (sighs) It didn't work.

Eren: Are you sure? Did you try self-harm?

Kaiias: (screams as he cuts through his arm)

**Everyone swings to Kaiias to see him trying to stop his arm from bleeding. People wrap Kaiias's arm up and they go back to the headquarters. Kaiias is sitting alone with Eren.**

Kaiias: Well, it was worth a try. Right?

Eren: But you got hurt.

Kaiias: I'm fine. Trust me. I've been in worse conditions than this. (laughs a little)

Eren: (looks and sees that Kaiias's nose is bleeding fast and stands up) Kaiias! You're nose!

Kaiias: (looks shocked as he sees blood coming out of his nose) E…Eren…? (twitches a little as he looks at Eren with a hungry look)

Eren: (looks a little scared as he steps back) L…Levi…(starts running) Levi!

**Eren runs to get everyone, when they all run into the room. They see Kaiias on the ground twitching as his eyes roll to the back of his head.**

Mikasa: (instantly gets scared) Kaiias!

Kaiias: (stands up as he looks at everyone)

**Everyone looks confused.**

Kaiias: Bring me outside…NOW!


	14. New Story

Here's the link to the new story:

s/11037554/1/Kaiias-The-Titan-Slayer


End file.
